I See It Now
by The Wicked Icy Sorceress
Summary: Everything is peaceful in the AU's until a mysterious substance shows up and begins corrupting the timelines. Ink is left powerless towards it and the only one who can help is the one who has tormented him. Error Sans. Together they go through a lot, whether it's harsh or loving, they're together all the way. Ink X Error
1. Ink's Downfall

**Chapter 1: Ink's Downfall**

INK'S *P.O.V*

Snow fell peacefully from the top of the caverns.

Laughter filled the air.

Snowballs flung through the air as children did a false battle against one another.

Sounds of joy and mirth flew into my ears and out of my mouth as I laughed along with the people of the Underswap AU. I used my brush to make some Christmas decorations for the town, making the people cheer with happiness. I laughed and began walking around the town, admiring the lights and other Christmas decorations, occasionally helping a Gyftrot get decorations off their antlers, the poor things.

"Thank you, sir!" A young Gyftrot called over his shoulder before trotting into the forests. I waved and began walking the opposite direction, towards the end of the timeline.

"Anytime!" I called back, walking towards the end of the timeline.

What a sweet creature.

I hummed to myself happily until I finally felt the edge if the timeline. I frowned in response. Despite all the Christmas cheer and the laughter or all the people in Underswap Snowdin, something felt oddly… off… about the edge of this timeline. I stepped closer and the uneasiness was even stronger. I noticed that some of the trees were turning a strange black color.

What on Earth?

I examined the substance and sighed before using my brush to wipe away the black muck covering the trees. When I used my paint on the substance it retreated back to wherever it came from in the first place and my uneasiness was replaced with relief as I walked away from it, furrowing my brows in thought.

"What could be infecting the timelines…?" I muttered to myself. This isn't the first time this has happened. I found the same black tar spreading over the hundreds of other AU's. I sighed in relief, knowing I had gotten to this world before whatever this was could overtake it. Satisfied with my work for the day, I began to make a portal so I could return to my home in the void.

Something went wrong.

The portal turned black and an eerie vibe seemed to radiate from it. I stepped back in surprise before the portal sucked me into whatever timeline this lead to. I gasped for breath and looked around, trying to figured out where I was. My eyed widened in shock and disbelief at seeing the same black tar I had found in Underswap.

Only this time, it had infected the entire timeline itself. It grew unbearably cold and I began to shiver, pulling my scarf over my mouth and cautiously walking through the timeline, using my brush in a desperate attempt to heal what was left of this broken world. I could feel myself growing weaker with every step I took, slowing down to a sluggish pace as I felt myself grow weaker with each step as I was engulfed into the corruptness of this broken world. I kneeled to the ground to catch my breath.

I felt like everything I had was being sucked out of my very being.

It was suffocating.

I attempted to stand back up to leave before black vines began to creep around my ankles. I gasped and tried to escape but to no avail. Instead, I felt myself fall onto the cold, hard ground as I felt my brush slip from my grasp. I struggled to get free but my breaths grew more and more shallow until my vision started growing dark. I could barely breathe and I struggled to the best of my ability to get free until I found myself going unconscious.

The last thing I heard before I conked out completely was the sounds of a large creature being attacked.

Darkness swallowed me whole and I tried to struggle but I felt so weak. I clenched my hand and squirmed around what was on me before I snapped my eyes open and looked down at myself with confusion.

"I-It was a dream…?" I asked myself, trying to sit up before letting out a yelp of pain, falling back onto my bed.

"N-Not a dream…" I panted, trying to calm myself down. I hesitantly raised a hand up to feel for any wounds. I gently traced my finger over my face and sighed in relief when I discovered it was all in one piece.

I couldn't say that about the rest of me.

My rib cage was covered in cracks, my left ankle was broken and everywhere else was covered in bruises. I groaned in pain and slowly looked around my room. Everything was where it was supposed to be, although there was a black paint splat on my latest design for an AU.

What a pity.

"How did I even get here. . .? I was in that broken-" I stopped myself short when I heard someone coming up the steps. I panicked slightly and did the only thing I could do at the moment.

I buried myself into the pillows and blankets, pretending to be asleep.

I heard the door creak open and someone walk up to my bed, drawing back to sheets and staring at my wounds. The stranger pull out my soul and I shivered slightly at the action. I felt the crack in my soul just from the one simple motion. I whimpered lightly and I felt my soul being pressed back into my chest. The stranger changed my bandages and stood there for a long while, most likely watching me to see if I were asleep or unconscious… or even dead.

"You'd better not do something so stupid as to get yourself nearly killed again, shortie…" A hauntingly familiar voice said before turning around and beginning to walk out. I opened my eyes just a peek and had to hold back a gasp. A glitching black skeleton walked out of my room and glanced back at me for a moment before walking out completely and shutting the door behind him. My eyes were as wide as saucers when I realized who he was.

No, it couldn't be him!

He hates me!

We fight almost all the time!

I struggled to find the reasons behind his actions but one thing was clear. There was only one skeleton who had the audacity to call me "shortie".

"E-Error?!"

 **Alright, this is my first attempt at an Unde tale fanfic so please give me a little leeway! Stay tuned for more! And don't be afraid to leave suggestions on what could happen next :)**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	2. Error's Good Deed

Chapter 2: Error's Good Deed

INK'S *P.O.V*

I stared up at my ceiling as I tried to process what was going on. It had been nearly a week and every time Error came up to check on my I'd pretend to be asleep and he'd mutter something about me being an idiot by putting myself in such a situation. I just didn't understand. What did he want from me? He absolutely hated me.

Or does he?

I could feel my cheeks flush at the thought and I quickly shook it away. No, he definitely hates me. I know that for sure. Last time we had encountered each other he took out an entire timeline while forcing me to watch. I'm sure he'd kill me if he had the chance.

"So what made him save me?" I asked aloud.

"About time you woke up." A voice said. I yelped and buried my head into my pillow, trying to act like I was asleep but we both knew I was already up. I heard Error walk up to the side of my bed.

"Don't think I didn't know you were awake every time I came up here to check on you," He growled, "You're terrible at faking it! You kept fluttering your eyes open every ten seconds and then you'd squeeze them shut." He snorted and crossed his arms. My cheeks burned in embarrassment and I slowly turned to face him.

"O-Oh…" I smiled sheepishly and stared at him. He looked like he hadn't slept in days and he had a rough and roguish appearance that made him look intimidating. He looked a lot different from when we were fighting.

Handsome, even.

My cheeks burned at that thought and I quickly shoved it away. Error cocked a brow at me.

"So are you going to say anything or are you just going to stare at me like a freak?" He asked harshly. My blush immediately went away and I frowned at him, furrowing my brows in confusion.

What is with this guy?

What game is he playing at?

"Why….? Why did you save me?" I asked, choosing my words as carefully as I could while trying to sit up.

Jesus, since when did my back ache this much when I sat up?!

He saw me struggling and frowned deeper before helping me sit up.

"What else was I supposed to do? I can't destroy your filthy AU's if you can't create them." He hissed. I flinched at his words and looked down. So that's the reason why. Without my AU's, Error doesn't have an outlet for his unexplained rage.

"Oh…." I muttered under my breath. He snorted in acknowledgment, making me know he heard me. I thought some more and questions came flooding into my mind. I picked which ones were most important and slowly began trying to piece everything together.

" W-What happened to me?" I asked even softer than before, looking down at my scrapes and bruises. I saw him tense up slightly and I was immediately afraid of his answer.

"Well, I saw you in Underswap," He said slowly, obviously trying to be very careful about what he was going to say, "I had this weird feeling as I was hopping through timelines lately and when I saw you wipe away that black tar like substance I thought I wouldn't have to worry about it…. But then I saw you get sucked into that portal and I followed you. I saw that awful and broken timeline… You tried to fix it but you obviously couldn't, Ink!" He spat suddenly, "Sometimes you go in too far over your head! You should know your limits!" He snorted, looking down at me with a stern expression. I could only stare at him wide eyed in shock.

It almost sound like he cared about me.

"So, when you were being constricted by that monster I knew I couldn't just sit there so I attacked it and took you away from that dreaded place. You've been out for 3 weeks now… And pretending to be asleep for one of them," He smirked, "I'm still shocked you made it in the condition you were in." He smiled in a somewhat proud fashion before returning to his usual bored expression. It took a moment before I could completely process this information.

So that monster nearly crushed me and it was the source of all the poison infecting the timelines?

Oh that's just wonderful.

When I understood what had happened, I looked up at him again.

"What is that place?" I asked. He sighed and grim expression took over his features.

"That was a place of creation gone bad. The entire world was corrupted and covered with that black tar stuff." He snorted, scrunching up his nose at the memory. I furrowed my brows.

"So that's where all the corruption is coming from?" I asked, trying to get up. He shoved me down gently and gave me a stern look.

"Ink, you're not going out there. I knew you were stupid but I didn't think you were THIS stupid!" He hissed. I looked up at him and frowned.

Since when has he cared about my health? There was a suffering timeline out there and I needed to help it!

"That timeline is suffering! I have to save it!" I growled. He merely scoffed.

"Oh please, there was no way you could've saved it. That place drained you of your energy." He said in a smart-ass tone.

Oh boy he was really starting to get on my nerves now.

"Oh yeah?! What makes you think I couldn't save that timeline?! I've done it thousands of times before! No thanks to YOU!" I snapped, baring my teeth at him. He looked at me, totally unfazed.

"Ink, that timeline would've been corrupted twice as fast as you could repair it. I wouldn't worry about that dumb timeline, I took care of it." He spat in a slightly softer tone. My eyes widened and looked up at him in realization.

"Error…." I said in awe. He shuddered and looked away when I said his name. I scooted closer to him, ignoring the searing pain in my back and set my hand on his shoulder.

"What did you do…?" I asked softly, looking up at him with fear and uncertainty written all over me. He sighed before chuckling weakly and looking back up at me with a hollowed, emotionless expression.

"I did what I do best. I destroyed the timeline."

 **Alright, I just finished revising this chapter so I figured I'd give all you readers a treat! Leave a suggestion of what should happen next or just a comment on how you think this story is going so far! Thanks for reading!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	3. Friendship?

**Chapter 3: Friendship?**

INK'S *P.O.V*

I could feel my breath get heavier and tears welled up in my eyes, making Error tense up. I started to whimper from both pain and devastation.

"Y-You destroyed it?" I asked, holding back my tears the best I could. He nodded. I began to hyperventilate at this new information.

I failed.

I failed to protect the timeline, what I had promised to do since so long ago. And I let it become corrupted and broken to the point where it was able to start infecting the other AU's. I thought that the tar was just a little bit that would come around when people began forgetting about AUs' but I should've seen otherwise. The tar had been spreading over the most popular AU"s like Underswap and Underfell. I felt so naive. How could I have been so blind? If I had caught it sooner then we wouldn't be in this mess.

If I hadn't been fighting with Error….

Tears welled in my eyes even further at that thought. This was all my fault. I shouldn't have been fighting Error and I should've been saving the AU's that were in vain. I looked up at him to speak but he cut me off.

"Ink, I had to… That's where all the corruption was coming from. I didn't need THAT destroying AU's instead of me." He spat. I looked up at him and I felt tears streaming down my cheeks.

That's the only reason why he saved me? So he could continue breaking timelines left and right by his own hand?

I'm tired of trying to make him understand. I've been trying to make him understand the worth in AU's for decades now.

Not anymore, I'm done trying to stop him. There are two Au's being made as he destroys one. If it'll keep him happy then it'll all be worth it. The AU's HAVE been getting out of hand lately. Maybe he could just get rid of the ones that weren't being used.

"Y-You want to destroy AU's without that THING doing so? F-Fine! I hate this!" I sobbed. He tensed up at my words and his brows furrowed.

ERROR'S *P.O.V*

I have no idea why this idiot was so upset. I had been destroying timelines for ages I don't want to have something else get to them before I can and now this short, pathetic skeleton was complaining about hating what I did.

Honestly, he should be used to it by now.

"I know you do, that's why we fight all the time." I hissed, crossing my arms. He began sobbing and I was starting to get squirmy.

I never knew what to do when people were crying.

"E-Error that's n-not what I meant! I hate fighting with you all the time! I don't want to be your enemy anymore!" He shouted. I could feel myself glitching in confusion as hundreds of thoughts erupted in my mind.

What?

I thought he hated me!

All I've ever done is hurt him how could he forgive me so easily?!

What kind of sick joke is this?!

I was yanked out of my panicked state when I felt a hand press against my cheek. I looked down and found Ink staring up at me with a concerned expression.

"Error…?" He asked in the softest tone I had ever heard. I felt a strange sensation in the pit of my stomach that felt like churning butterflies.

"Yeah…?" I asked nervously. Ink sniffed and tried to wipe away his tears.

"I-I don't want to be enemies anymore…." He said in that same voice.

This isn't a joke.

This is happening.

I stared down at him and shook lightly. Maybe it was time we put everything aside. Sure he was a creator and I was a destroyer but now that this corruption was out there… Maybe we should try and work together for once.

"M-Me neither…." I said shakily. I saw his cheeks flush the color of the rainbow and I couldn't help but think he looked kinda cute.

Wait _what?!_

No!

Stop that Error!

"Really?" His voice cut off my thoughts yet again and I nodded. He smiled and hugged me suddenly, making me yelp in surprise.

He made me feel warm.

"I want to be friends, Error…." He said softly, shaking in my arms.

"I do too, but right now you need to get some rest… You're still injured, Ink." I said softly, concerned about his still healing injuries. He looked up at me and smiled brightly but then frowned, looking down at his injuries.

"Oh… Right." He said sadly, fiddling with the bandages on his ankle. I stood up and smirked at him before quickly picking him up bridal style, making him yelp in surprise.

"E-Error?!" He shouted, holding onto me for dear life as he looked up at me with flushed cheeks.

Heh, I could get used to this.

I snickered at his reaction and teleported to the living room, making him squeak in surprise.

"What? You've been lying in bed for 3 weeks, Ink. I figured you could at least get out of your room. You're not a hermit." I smirked. He giggled.

"I guess so…" He said softly. I set him on the couch and propped his leg up on a pillow.

"So how're you feeling?" I asked. He looked down at his bandaged ankle and sighed.

"Everything still hurts…" He said sadly. I frowned and hesitantly set my hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me.

"Hey, don't worry. It'll get better soon." I reassured. He stared up at me and smiled before his brows furrowed in thought. He bit his lower lip and looked at me with hesitant eyes.

"Error… When you came up to check on me… I felt you pull out my soul once… I-Is it really that bad?" He whimpered, tugging nervously on his scarf. I frowned slightly and sighed.

"Well, it's not necessarily bad but it isn't exactly good either…" I muttered, trying to look at anything but him. I heard him whimper slightly and I looked up to see his eyes brimming with tears.

"Woah you don't need to cry about it! You'll be okay, look," I gently pulled his soul from his chest and showed him the slight crack down the middle of his soul and some bandages wrapped around it to keep it held together, "You'll be alright. You were just a little… rough handled, that's all." I tried to reassure.

Somehow, what I said made him calm down and he smiled.

"Thank you Error…" He said softly. I felt a heat rise to my cheeks and I looked away, scratching the back of my neck.

"Y-You don't need to keep thanking me." I muttered shyly. I heard him giggle and he curled up on the couch, holding a pillow close to his chest.

"No, I don't… But I want to anyways." He smiled warmly and closed his eyes in content. I watched him as he slowly began to fall asleep and I sat there watching him carefully as he slept before I curled up on the opposite end of the couch, drifting off to sleep myself. I smiled as a warmth I hadn't felt in a long time spread throughout my chest and filled me with a nice feeling I hadn't ever felt before.

"Good night… My first friend…."

 **Since I've been getting pretty positive feedback on my story so far, I figured I'd give y'all the 3rd chapter sooner!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	4. Stars, Wishes and Almost Kisses

**Chapter 4: Stars, Wishes and Almost Kisses**

It had been almost two months since the two skeletons had decided they would become friends instead of enemies. Every once in awhile they'd head out together and look for the corruption over timelines.

It turns out, they worked pretty well together. Ink would go through and try to get rid of the corruption that e could handle while Error would go ahead and looks through the other AU's since the tar didn't have a draining effect on him like it did Ink. It had only happened two so far, but every once in awhile they'd find an entire timeline corrupted and Ink had to sit back and let Error destroy them so the corruption wouldn't get out of hand. It really took a toll on the short skeleton and Error would try and cheer I'm up afterwards which always seemed to work.

Usually they'd be out patrolling but today was their day off. Error was curled up in his bed, sleeping peacefully as dawn came around.

"Error! Error come on!" Ink yelled as he burst into Error's room. Error groaned and put his pillow over his head.

God, did Ink ever sleep?!

"Ink, let me sleep god dammit…" He mumbled. Ink merely yanked on the bed sheets, making me tug on the harder to try and keep them on me. I was warm and I was comfortable, I was not giving this up without a fight.

"I told you yesterday that I was going to take you on a tour of some of my favorite AU's and you agreed to it! Now c'mon! Get up!" He cheered.

ERROR'S *P.O.V*

I can't believe I agreed to this.

When he said he was gonna take me through the timelines I didn't think he'd get me up THIS early to do so. I groaned and looked up at him.

"Look I get that you're excited and all, but do you really have to get me up so early?" I muttered. I heard him giggle and he yanked off my blankets.

"Yes! I want you to see all of my favorites!" He said cheerfully.

When did this guy ever calm down?

I groaned and got up, finally giving in to his energetic ways.

"Alright then so where are we headed first?" I said to humor him. He grabbed my hand and smiled fondly, making my insides churn again.

What was going on with me lately?

"We're headed to Undertale, where it all began." He said, pulling me towards a portal he had summoned.

"Oh joy." I muttered.

*five hours later*

The entire experience was a blur for me. There were way too many AU's for me to keep track of so I kinda stopped listening about 2 AU's in. I still didn't understand why Ink thought so highly of these AU's. Half of them barely had a plotline let alone a good design for their characters.

"Error, I know you aren't listening but you've got to for this AU!" He whined, pulling me out of my thoughts. I groaned and looked over at him.

"What makes this AU so different from the rest?" I mumbled. He smiled at me and squeezed my hand, making my stomach churn once more.

What has he been putting in my food?

"This one's my favorite AU." He said, pulling me towards the portal he opened. I smirked and followed.

"Isn't that what you said about the last, I dunno…. 12 AU's?" I snickered. I saw a splash of color burst in his cheeks and I laughed. He smiled sheepishly and pulled me into the portal.

"Well this time I'm serious! This is my absolute favorite!" He assured, smiling brightly at the starry AU we had entered.

"Welcome to Outertale…" He said in awe. I looked up and I felt my breath being ripped out of my chest. Man, this place was absolutely beautiful. Stars dotted across the sky and we could see the lights of one of the towns further away. He pulled me off the trail and into the forests, catching me by surprise.

"I-Ink? Where are we going? I thought you said we were supposed to stay on the tra-" I was cut of by his chuckle.

"Sometimes the best things aren't on the trail. You have to find them yourself." He said, pulling me deeper into the forest, smirking widely at me. I could feel my cheeks burn and I looked away. What was this skeleton doing to me?

WHY was he doing this to me?

HOW was he doing this to me?

I've never felt so awkward or-

"Error, we're almost there," He whispered softly, bringing me out of my thoughts yet again, "You doing okay?" He asked softly. I nodded and tried to push away these weird thoughts.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine." I assured. He gave me a skeptical look but continued on.

"Okay, it's just through here." He said before pulling me out of the woods and into a clearing.

Oh god it was amazing.

Ink sat me down on the grass and pulled me down beside him as we looked up at the millions of stars above us.

"Isn't it beautiful, Error?" He said in awe. I nodded and turned to talk to him but I stopped in my tracks when I saw him smiling at me. He was smiling widely at me with a soft blush coating his cheeks.

Oh hey was that little ink spot always there on his cheek?

It's kinda cute.

He opened his eyes and he stared at me while I stared back for what seemed like forever.

Has he always had that little star in his left eye?

Oh god his eyes are magnificent.

I felt myself lean forwards slightly and I felt my heart pounding in my chest when I saw him do the same.

Is this really happening?

"Error….?" He asked softly. I felt my cheeks burn with anticipation.

"Y-Yeah?" I asked back. He smiled warmly at me and my stomach flipped at him being so close.

"Do you like this AU?" He asked, looking up at the stars again and smiling fondly. I pulled back slightly and I could've sworn I saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes as I tore my eyes away from him and up at the sky.

"I-It's alright." I muttered, trying to play off that awkward moment between us.

God what was I thinking?!

He chuckled softly and looked up at the stars in content. I took this time to sneak a peek over at him. He seems pretty happy whenever he's here or even when he's with me. I thought about my strange occurrences with him over the past few months.

My heart would always beat faster when I was near him.

My cheeks would burn and my stomach would flip whenever he laughed or smiled.

He made me happy.

I could feel my cheeks flush when I finally put two and two together. After all this time I couldn't believe I was so blind as to not see it.

I had the biggest crush on this short, inky skeleton.

"Error! Look! This almost never happens!" Ink shouted, pointing at the sky right as a star shot across.

"Make a wish, Inky." I said, blushing when I realized I had called him Inky. He blushed at the nickname but he giggled softly, making me smile as he closed his eyes and scrunched up his nose as he made his wish, his tongue sticking out of his mouth slightly and his fingers crossed.

God, could he get any cuter?

He smiled and opened his eyes.

"I made my wish! Did you?" He asked, smiling brightly at me. I blushed softly and looked at him warmly.

"Yeah, I did."

 **Woo! I'm feeling incredibly productive and I'm horrible at waiting to post things, so here's chapter 4! Things are getting a little more romance-y between the two skeletons as you can see!**

 **Leave a suggestion on what should happen next or just how you feel about the story so far! Thanks for reading!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	5. Night Terrors

**Chapter 5: Night Terrors**

INK'S *P.O.V*

Error and I walked home together although it was a bit awkward considering the fact that we could've kissed back in Outertale. Not that I would've minded, if anything I'd love to kiss that gorgeous skeleton. But I'm not too sure if Error would feel the same way about me that I do with him. We walked to our home and Error opened the door for me and nodded for me to go through, yellow tinting his cheeks in a blush.

What?

Since when was he a gentleman?

I smiled warmly at him and giggled at his action, nodding thankfully at him.

"Thanks Error." I said softly, walking into our home. He nodded and walked in after me, closing the door behind us. I turned to talk with him but he had a nervous expression on his face and he looked away from.

"Um… I-I'm gonna head to bed." He mumbled, rushing up the stairs and into his room. I watched him go and I felt my heart pound in my chest.

I had had the biggest crush on that skeleton and I knew he couldn't've felt the same way about me. He was always teasing me and making jokes. I doubt he saw me as more than a friend.

"G'night…." I whispered, looking up at the direction of the stairs, "I love you…" I turned to my sketchbook and pulled out my pen, drawing little doodles of Error on the page, sighing to myself.

"God he's so cute…. I could've kissed him back in Outertale but how awkward would that have been?" I chuckled bitterly to myself and continued sketching in silence, thinking about our time in Outertale for hours.

He looked so peaceful for once. He looked like he was genuinely having a good time with me out there by the stars. His eyes were bright with wonder and I couldn't help but stare. When he turned to face me and our eyes locked together I couldn't do anything to contain my blush. In that moment he looked so innocent and kind.

He was beautiful.

I hugged my sketchbook to my chest and fantasized about what we could be, smiling goofily to myself and giggling giddily for a few moments before it was broken by a scream upstairs. I jumped up and dropped my sketchbook on the floor in shock and ran upstairs, bursting into Error's room and nearly falling over in shock.

He was sobbing helplessly into his hands and error signs and glitches appeared all throughout his body.

"E-Error?!" I yelled, rushing towards him and gripping his shoulders. Error looked up at me, glitching harshly and scooting back from me, covering his eyes with his hands and trembling harshly from his nightmare.

"I-I-I-I-Ink…." He stuttered, blushing with embarrassment at being caught in such a vulnerable state. I calmly sat beside him and cupped his cheek, turning his face up to see me and pulling his hands down so I could look him in the eyes. His hurt and broken expression nearly shattered my heart whole.

"Error…" I cooed, holding his face gently with my hands. He sniffed and rested against my hands.

"Error what happened?" I asked softly, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs, looking at him with a heavily concerned expression. He sobbed helplessly into my hands and trembled, putting his owns hands over mine and holding onto them gently.

"Y-Y-You didn't want to be with me anymore… The corruption got to you… I-I was alone…." He said hoarsely, sniffing weakly and slumping over. My heart began cracking at the sight of seeing him so broken and I quickly wrapped my arms around him in a close hug.

"Shh…. Error I'm right here, I promise you… I'm not going anywhere." I assured. After a few moments he had processed what I said, slowly beginning to calm down from his dream. I felt his shaky arms wrap around my waist as he hugged me close, burying his face into my neck and sobbing quietly. I nuzzles his head with mine and stroked his back gently, slowly rocking us back in forth in my best efforts to comfort him.

"Shh…" I said softly, stroking the back of his head. He held me tighter and stroked my back, most likely to distract himself from the horrid nightmare. After he had calmed down a bit I gently lied him down onto the bed and weaved myself out of his arms, turning to leave. He whimpered at me and yanked me down beside him, holding me close in his arms. It took me by surprise and I let out a soft yelp.

In other circumstances, I'd be blushing more colors than every color palate in existence.

But now, it only made me nervous.

What happened in his dream to make him so scared?

"Error could you tell me what happened?" I asked softly, hugging him and patting his back gently. I felt him tense his arms up around me.

ERROR'S *P.O.V*

I noticeably stiffened at his question.

Shit.

How am I supposed to tell him what happened? He had rejected me in my dream so why wouldn't he do it here? I clenched my eyes shut as I remembered my dream. We were in Waterfall together and I finally had the courage to ask him out on a date. I was about to ask him for a date but the corruption swallowed him whole and left him broken.

"E-Error, why didn't you save me?" He said, crawling toward me with tears in his eyes. I was in tears, shaking.

"N-No! I can save you! J-Just let me help!" I cried, reaching out towards him. He slapped my hand away and stood up like he was possessed.

"Why would you want to help me? All you've done is hurt me!" He growled. I stumbled backwards and fell to the ground, trembling weakly.

"N-No! I-Ink…. I love you! I love you, Ink!" I cried, trembling at him. He looked at me in shock and smirked, his teeth inhumanely sharp.

"What? Were you expecting to ask me on a date?" He hissed. Tears filled my vision and I could barely see.

"A date? With a GLITCH like you? As if, all you've ever done is hurt my precious AU's. I'd NEVER go on a date with the like of YOU!" He hissed, grabbing soul and crushing it with his hands. Thousands of voice exploded in my mind all at once.

 _He'd never love you._

 _Why do you even bother?_

 _You're worthless._

 _You're pathetic._

 _You could never make him happy._

 _You're nothing but a screw up._

 _You are a nobod-_

"Hey, if you don't want to talk about it then that's okay…. Just relax, okay?" Ink said softly, making me shudder slightly as he pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked at him with tears in my eyes and slowly calmed down, remembering that it was only a dream. He held my cheek in his hand and gently stroked it with his thumb, wrapping his arm around my neck with the other.

"Relax, Error…" He cooed, his actions slowly making me relax in his hold. I nodded meekly and held onto him, pulling his head into my chest.

God it felt so good to have him in my arms.

He was warm.

I pulled him closer and sniffed, still trying to wipe away my tears. He patted my back gently.

"All better?" He asked, pulling his head out of my chest and looking up at me with concern, cupping my cheek and wiping away my tears with his thumb. I leaned into his hand and nodded. He smiled and pulled his hand back, which made me frown slightly in disappointment.

It hadn't even been 5 seconds and I already missed his touch.

"Well then you try and head back to sleep while I go get some sleep myself." He said, pulling himself out of my arms and turning to leave. I watched as he was about to leave with a heartbroken expression.

Ink….

Before I even knew what I was doing, I stood up and in one moment Ink was about to leave and in the next, he was in my arms lying back down on the bed. He looked up at me with a large blush coating his cheeks in shock.

"E-Error….?" He asked quietly. I finally realized that I had yanked him back into my arms but I didn't care.

I needed him.

I trembled and gently held his face with my hand, looking deep into his eyes, pleading softly with them.

"Stay….?" I asked, blushing softly. He looked up at me shocked.

Shit. Maybe I shouldn't've said that.

What is he gonna-

My thoughts were cut off when I felt two arms wrap around my torso and a head nuzzling into my neck.

"Stay…." He confirmed, curling up in my arms. I smiled faintly and held him close.

I love you Ink….

After a few minutes we ended up curled up under the covers together. His face was buried into my chest and I could hear him snore on occasion. I scooted back slightly and looked at him, watching his sleeping figure with pure adoration. He had a small smile on his face and he had his head rested on his hands.

Heh, Cutie.

I blushed at my thoughts and leaned in slowly.

Should I do this?

I looked down at Ink's sleeping face and smiled warmly.

Hell yeah I'm doing this.

I chuckled warmly and leans down, pressing a kiss on his forehead before pulling him back into my arms. He cuddled up next to me in response, resting his head in the crook of my neck as he fell into a deeper sleep.

I felt content for once.

He was so warm.

I loved the feel of him in my arms.

I don't think I could ever let go even if someone tore my arms off.

I curled up beside him and wrapped us in the blankets before I slowly began to fall asleep.

"G'night, Inky…. I love you." I whispered, slowly falling asleep with him in my arms. He nuzzled my neck and whispered softly to me in his half-asleep state as I was dozing off.

"Good night Error…. I love you too."

 **Alrighty this'll be the last time I upload a chapter for a few days since I'm getting busy with school and such, but I'll still be free to take suggestions!**

 **Someone asked for Error's perspective and a longer chapter so I did my best to do so in this chapter!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	6. Wish Kiss

Chapter 6: Wish Kiss

ERROR'S *P.O.V*

I felt something stir in my arms in the middle of the night so naturally, my eyes snapped open and I saw Ink curling up deeper into my arms in his sleep, murmuring softly in his sleep. I smiled at the sight and watched as he dreamt. He curled up against me and I couldn't help but wrap my arms around him in response.

What would I give to wake up like this every morning….?

He was so cute when he was asleep.

"Error….?" He muttered to me, his eyes fluttering open sleepily. I chuckled softly and pressed my forehead against his, smiling softly and holding the back of his head in my hand.

"Yeah?" I asked, gently stroking the back of his skull. He slowly blinked his eyes awake and looked up at me, blushing a deep rainbow.

"Um…. What time is it?" He asked softly, like if he spoke any louder he'd break this moment between us. I looked at him warmly and gently stroked his cheek. I couldn't help myself from touching him. It felt so natural with him.

"It's about 2 in the morning…. Why? Something wake you up?" I asked, prepared to help him recover from a nightmare if necessary. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, just a question…." He said, looking away and blushing darker. I could feel my cheeks flush at the sight of him.

Why is he so damn cute?

"Well what's the question?" I asked, looking at him hopefully. He sighed and looked up at me after a few moments.

"I-I haven't been sleeping well lately because of everything going on with the corruption… But this has got to be the longest I've slept comfortably in months…. I-I was wondering if maybe I could sleep with you from now on? Please?" He asked nervously, his cheeks a flurry of colors. My eyes widened in shock.

He wanted to sleep with me?

Like, permanently?

I looked down at his face and I could tell he was incredibly nervous for my response so I gently cupped his cheek, smiling brightly.

What an easy answer.

"Yeah you can…. I slept better with you here anyways…" I admitted, looking down shyly. His eyes widened and that beautiful blush returned to his cheeks as well as a large smile. He wrapped his arms around my neck and in response, I wrapped my arms around his waist. We held each other closer and he smiled warmly at me.

"Thank you, Error..." He whispered softly. I smiled back and nodded, pressing our foreheads together. He looked back at me and our eyes locked.

Oh his eyes. His eyes moved closer to mine and I move closer to him.

His blush deepened and before I realized what had happened, Ink's eyes were closed and I felt a soft pressure on my face. I felt his arms wrap a bith tighter around my neck and the pressure increased slightly. My eyes widened in realization.

Ink was kissing me.

I felt a major glitch of excitement boil up inside me but it was quickly doused when I felt the pressure shakily leave my face.

I didn't know what to do.

This can't end yet! I haven't even got to kiss him back!

I felt a wave of confidence crash over me.

No, I'm not missing out on my first kiss with my Inky.

Before he could pull away completely, I pulled him back and pressed my lips against his, closing my eyes happily and cradling the back of his head with my hand. I heard him squeak in surprise before I felt him kiss me back gently, wrapping his arms tightly around my neck once more.

Now this, I could get used to.

INK'S *P.O.V*

Oh god I can't believe it.

I've got to be dreaming.

There's no way that I just slept in Error's arms.

There's no way he liked sleeping with me.

There is no way that he's gonna kiss me back.

Those were the many thoughts whirling through my mind as I leaned in to kiss him. I don't know what drove me to do so. Maybe it was his lips so close to mine.

Maybe it was how warm his arms felt around me.

Maybe it was the fact that we were both tired.

Or maybe it was just because I couldn't control myself anymore. After what had happened last night I couldn't stop thinking about how much e seemed to care. S, naturally, I closed my eyes and gently placed my lips on his, wrapping my arms around his neck. I kissed him for a few moments, my heart pounding in my chest when I realized.

He wasn't kissing me back.

I felt awful.

I shouldn't've just kissed him like that.

He probably doesn't even like me in that sense.

I began to pull back, tears brimming slightly.

I shouldn't have done that, of course he doesn't like you back. Way to go Ink you screwed up any chance you have wi-

Everything stopped when I was pulled back into a kiss. My eyes snapped open in shock and I blushed madly, my heart pounding in my chest and ears.

Everything was still.

All I could feel was his lips on mine.

He was kissing me back.

I felt like everything wrong with the world was gone. There was only him. I held him close and kissed him back, tilting my head slightly to get a better angle so I could have more of him. I felt him squeeze me in response, deping our tender kiss. I closed my eyes again and we sat there in our sweet kiss for what seemed like hours when in reality it was only a few seconds or so. When we finally decided we needed to breathe again, he slowly pulled back and I did the same, opening my eyes and gazing up at him. Our faces were still only centimeters apart, his expression mirrored mine with a look of pure love and adoration.

"E-Error…"

"Ink…"

We both stared at each other for a while before he opened his mouth to speak.

"My wish came true…. I-I love you, Ink…" He said, tensing up at his own confession. My heart swelled with emotion and I planted a soft kiss on his nose, hugging him close.

"I love you too, Error..." I hummed, nuzzling his nose gently with mine. He smiled and hugged me close and I closed my eyes in content. He held me close and stroked my back. I felt myself being lulled to sleep. He followed in suit, both of us happily drifting off into a sweet sleep, curled up in each other's arms.

Right where we belonged.

 **Alright alright! Chapter 6 and they've finally confessed to one another about their feelings! Stay tuned for the next chapter and thanks for reading!**

 **On another note, I am LOVING all of the positive feedback on my story so thank you so much for all your support! Feel free to leave a review and/or a suggestion on what you'd like to happen next!**

 **And just as another note, in future chapters I plan on the the two lovebirds gettin' frisky if ya know what I mean. *wink* Just leave a yay or nay on whether you'd be okay with that or if I should at least write a warning in the chapter so you can skip over it if you'd like to.**

 **Thanks you so much!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	7. First Date: Part 1

**Chapter 7: First Date: Part 1**

*INK'S P.O.V*

When I finally woke up again I saw Error looking down at me with the kindest and most loving expression I has ever seen.

What's gotten into him?

I looked up at him for a moment, confused, until I remember what happened last night at 2 am.

I asked him to stay with me.

I kissed him and he kissed me.

He loved me.

I leaned in and planted a soft kiss on his lips, making him blush and wrap his arms around me in response. After a few moments he looked down at me, blushing a deep yellow.

"Before I continue, I'm not dreaming, am I? You said you loved me….?" He looked at me with huge, hopeful eyes. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight. I hadn't seen Error like this before.

I loved it.

I leaned in and kissed him again, harder and more passionate than before. I heard him squeak in surprise before a low, humming came from the back of his throat and he kissed me back with equal force. I felt a new feeling stir deep within me but I had no idea what it was at the time. I pulled back and pressed a kiss against his nose, making him smile.

"Do you think this is a dream now?" I asked quietly. He shook his head and I smiled warmly before I noticed his nervous behavior.

"Error…?" I asked quietly. Oh no.

Did he change his mind?

Was the kiss too much?

Oh god I screwed up bigti-

"D-Do you wanna g-go on a d-d-d-date?" He finally blurted out, glitching and twitching slightly. I felt a heat rise to my cheeks.

Well that's not what I expected at all.

"A date…?" I asked, trying to clarify if this was real. He nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah! I-I mean, y-you don't have to say yes, I-I'm not going to make you-" He began rambling on and on before I finally got sick of it and set my index finger over his lips, making a blush creep up onto his cheeks.

"Of course I'll go on a date with you, Error." I said softly, pulling my finger back once I knew he was silenced. His smile grew wider with every second that passed before he laughed warmly.

"Yes!" He cheered before remembering that I was there and his nervousness settled in again.

"U-Uh, I mean…. Y-Yeah! Cool! So um, anywhere you want to go?" He asked, trying -and failing miserably- to play it off. I snorted out a laugh and had to cover my mouth to try and conceal my laughter.

"Oh, I don't mind where we go as long as it's with you." I said softly. I smiled as I saw his cheeks flush again and I stood up.

"Well while you figure out where you'd like to take me out on this date, I'm going to go scope out the AU's, okay?" I informed, walking towards the door. He nodded and smiled.

"Okay! But be back by 6 at the latest! I think I have an idea…" He smiled brightly and I giggled at the sight before walking outside and into the AU's to scope things out.

*later*

Man, I felt exhausted. All these AU's had at least a little of the corruption within them but I managed to get to them all in time. When I walked inside I saw Error sitting on the couch, waiting for me so I flopped down on the couch, resting my head in his lap. He perked up in surprise and I chuckled tiredly, looking up at him and leaning into his touch as he gently stroked my cheek.

I will never not be amazed by this man's capability of giving so much affection in a single gesture.

"Hey…." I muttered tiredly.

ERROR'S *P.O.V*

My eyes widened slightly at Ink in my lap but I ignored the feeling that stirred deep down and gently stroked his cheek with my thumb.

"You okay, Inky?" I asked softly. He nodded and sighed, leaning into my touch.

"That stupid corruption is getting everywhere and I'm the only one who can fight it off…. It's tiring." He mumbled. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Well I think you just need a little downtime…. Are you ready for our date….?" I asked, trying to contain my excitement.

He was going to love this.

He immediately perked up and nodded.

I still have no idea how he can have this much energy.

"Of course! So, have you figured out where we're going?" He asked, standing up. I nodded and stood up, taking his hand and summoning a portal.

"Your evening awaits." I said. He laughed warmly and squeezed my hand as I led him through the portal. I smiled at what I had set up and hearing Ink gasp made it all worth the good 3 hours I took trying to figure everything out.

We were in Outertale, his favorite AU with a little picnic set up in the secret spot he had shown me.

"Oh Error…" He praised, hugging me and giving me a small kiss on the cheek, "I love it…." I smiled and pulled him along until we were both sitting on the blanket.

"Well thank you…. You said Outertale was your favorite AU and since I'm obviously your favorite skeleton, I figured you could have the best of both worlds." I smirked, watching him contain his laughter. He giggled behind his hand and tried to hide his blush.

"Well, you are right about that!" He said softly, leaning over and resting his head on my shoulder, looking up at the stars. I smiled warmly and gently set my head on his, wrapping an arm around him and pulling him closer to me. He smiled and curled up under my arm in response, sighing in content as we looked up at the stars, watching them shimmer with…. Well, whatever these stars are made of. I made a mental note to never destroy this AU, not matter the cost. If it were my Inky's favorite, it could be my favorite.

"Error? Do you remember when I first showed you this AU?" He asked quietly. I nodded and looked down at him.

"Yeah, why?" I asked curiously. He smirked and pecked a small kiss on my cheek.

"Well why don't we finish where we left off?" He said suggestively, pressing his nose against mine. I knew he only meant the almost kiss we shared, but I couldn't help but feel myself burn from anticipation.

"O-Okay…." I stuttered, knowing my cheeks were a bright yellow from the heat I felt. He smiled and leaned in, planting a tender kiss on my lips which I happily returned, wrapping my arms around his waist and him wrapping his arms around my neck.

I've never been happier.

 **Alrighty here's part one of Chapter 7! You should know the drill by now, leave suggestions if you want!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	8. First Date: Part 2

**Chapter 8: First Date: Part 2**

*INK'S P.O.V*

The feel of his lips on mine was a feeling that I never wanted to let go, but sadly it had to end sometime otherwise we'd both pass out from lack of oxygen. I slowly pulled back and admired his face. His expression was always so soft and loving whenever he looked at me. I felt like the world to him and I'm sure that's exactly how he saw me. I looked up into his eyes and I smiled even brighter at the amount of pure love and adoration they held. His eyes were always like this whenever he looked at me.

But on that one night when he woke up screaming for my help, all I saw was terror in his eyes. He looked so helpless that night. I didn't know what to do. He stared at me and his smile brought me back into reality, his kind eyes sparkling with mirth as leaned in again, pressing our foreheads together.

"I love you, Ink." He said quietly. I smiled and curled up in his arms.

"I love you too Error….. It's hard to believe that almost a year ago we were fighting with one another about the AU's…. You even broke my arm once, " I giggled softly before sighing, "And now look at us. We're working together against this corruption…. We're lovers…." I whispered softly. I smiled up at him and expected to see him smiling back.

He wasn't.

My smile turned into a frown and I gently cupped his cheek.

"Error? What's the matter? We said we'd put that all behind us." I assured. We had this discussion back when we first decided we'd start dating. He felt awful about destroying all the AU's and it took me a few hours to convince him it was okay.

Even then, he still felt horrible.

He looked up at me and frowned.

"Inky, it's not okay. I was just being selfish and cruel….. do you even know why I was destroying everything?" He asked, being somewhat irritable. I furrowed my brows and snapped back at him.

"No, I don't. You never told me." I hissed, immediately regretting my tone as I saw him flinch and slump over. He looked up at me with a darkened expression.

"I wasn't supposed to be an error. I was supposed to be in an AU. I was supposed to be a normal Sans just like everyone else but something decided to mess with my coding and my entire AU crashed. Everything was gone except for me." He looked down and clenched his fists, " Every time I saw an AU I was overcome with so much pain and jealousy that I snapped. They had something I could only dream of having and I thought that if I couldn't have it then they couldn't have it either." He ended his story with a major glitch shuddering throughout his body, making me yelp slightly.

"E-Error, I'm so sorry…. If I could make AU's myself, I would help you get them back but…. I-I can't…." I looked down in shame. I tried to recreate lost AU's a few times but they ended up being monstrosities. Only the creativeness of the creator can make an AU. All I can do is help protect them and keep the creativity flowing through their heads.

"If I could help, I would…" I said softly, setting my hand on his cheek. He looked up at me and smiled in defeat.

"I know you would…. That's the kind of person you are. You're sweet and thoughtful." He said, setting his hand over mine. I smiled and pulling him back in for a kiss, humming in content when I felt his lips move against mine. His hands moved off mine and I felt his arms wrap around my waist as I brought my arms around his neck in return. He pushed me onto the ground and we both lied there on the ground under the stars, kissing each other for what seemed like house before we finally decided to stop. He stared at me with a loving look in his eyes before he stood up and held his hand out towards me.

"I thought that was a pretty successful date…." He said to me, smiling brightly. I took his hand and smiled warmly, letting him help me up.

"I think it was too." I agreed, letting him lead me out of our little spot as we walked around Outertale. He smiled proudly at what he had accomplished and skipped forward, unaware of the black snakelike creature slinking out before him. My eyes widened and I shoved him back.

"Error!" I yelled pushing him away as the creature pounced, slinking up around my legs. Error's eyes were wide with shock.

"Ink!" He yelled and ran forward in a desperate attempt to help me but I was being suffocated by this creature as it wrapped around my neck.

The corruption.

I struggled against it but all I felt was weakness spreading throughout my body until I felt on of the creature's limbs rammed through my eye, making me scream as a rush of heat and pain spread through me. I felt myself going unconscious as I called out desperately for my love.

"E-Error! Error help!" I cried, too weak to do anything myself. I felt the creature hiss in what sounded like a laugh before I heard him yell.

"Ink! Ink!" I heard him scream. One final thought came through my mind as I closed my eyes and felt myself drift away.

Error...

 **Woo! Another chapter out! I'm really tired, so It may be a bit shorter than I'd like it to be but eh. Like I said, I'm tired so I don't really care.**

 **If you read the reviews I took some of your suggestions and whoop! The corruption comes for Ink!**

 **Leave any suggestion you want or just how you feel about the story so far, yada yada yada and have a nice day!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	9. What Happened?

**Chapter 9: What happened?**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

Ink.

My mind spun as I watched him being crushed by this creature, its limbs ramming into his beautiful eyes.

"E-Error! Error help!" He wailed. I froze in my tracks. It became unbearably cold and I had no idea how I could warm myself up. I heard him yelp and I watched in horror as the creature began to crush him once more. Something inside me snapped and I lurched forward, punching the creature in what I assumed was its chest. It flailed in shock, loosening his grip on Ink. I took the opportunity to pull Ink out of its arms and into a portal, leaping into the nearest AU and closing the portal quickly behind me, panting for breath.

"Ink….. Ink!" I looked down at Ink, bruised and scratched from the attack. He was limp in my arms and I felt my breath hitch in my throat.

"I-Ink! Wake up!" I yelled, shaking him. I heard a branch snap and I whirled around, expecting the monster to have followed. Instead, I heard a small gasp.

"W-What?! E-Error?! O-Oh my god! Ink!" Said a figure, running towards Ink and I. My eyes widened in shock as I watched a skeleton even smaller than my beloved Ink.

Dream Sans.

I did my best to hold back a scowl as he pulled Ink from me and set him on the ground.

"Ink! Ink! Wake up! What happened?" He said, looking over at me. I looked down and growled.

"That corrupted beast came back…." I muttered. His eyes widened before he turned back to Ink, tracing his fingers over Ink's cheek, making my insides churn with something I hadn't felt before.

"That's the Flowey from the world it was supposed to be…. But the creator gave up on it but something was different this time. The creator was angry with what they made so they scribbled through all of their drawing and the entire place was coated in hatred and vengeance. It sat there for years, completely untouched before someone else tried to revive it but all it did was corrupt their creativity." He said sadly. I snorted and crossed my arms.

"Sounds awful." I said in a completely emotionless tone. He glared at me before turning to my Ink.

"It is. It can destroy Ink, you know. He can't be there for very long because he's the guardian of creativity and that place destroys creativity. There's no hope in saving it." He said.

"Well duh. We already know that so cut the chat and start helping or I'll take Ink home by myself." I snapped. He glared up at me and scoffed.

"Oh please, like I'd let Ink be alone with you. You'd probably corrupt him worse than whatever that is out there." He snapped back. I narrowed my eyes at him and glitched slightly, but I didn't lose myself.

"I'd never do that to Ink." I muttered. He rolled his eyes before getting up.

"Well, we should probably take him back to my place so I can take care of him. He's pretty beaten up." He said, moving to pick up Ink. I held my tongue as I moved forward swiftly and picked up Ink gently in my arms. I felt him move in my arms.

"E-Error…" He moaned in pain, tears threatening to spill over. I felt a twang of pain in my chest seeing him in so much pain. I frowned and held him closer, whispering softly to him.

"Shh… Don't speak, Ink. I'm gonna help you feel better." I said, stroking his cheek gently. I pressed his head against my hand and a small smile crept onto my face. I opened up at portal back to our home and Dream immediately hopped up and walked in after us.

"Hey! What're you doing? I can take care of him. You go scout of for that monster." He instructed. As much as I hated listening to the little dweeb, I knew he was right.

"Fine. But he'd better be whole by the time I get back." I sneered, setting Ink down on the couch.

"Be good, Inky." I said softly before turning back and walking out, leaving Dream with my beloved. I felt my stomach churn at the thought of my Ink alone with Dream. I knew it was for the best. Dream knew what to do in these kinds of situations and I didn't but I couldn't help but feel guilty that I wasn't there with him. I sighed and walked through the timelines, scouting out for the monster.

*INK'S P.O.V*

Everything was dark. All I felt was a searing pain throughout my body. I groaned in pain.

"E-Error?" I asked, my eyes slowly fluttering open. I looked around and realized that I was on my couch. I felt my blood run cold. Error wasn't here. He was probably out looking for that monster.

"Error!" I called, whimpering when nobody answered. I heard someone walking through my home and I immediately perked up

"Error! What happened?" I asked, craning my neck to face him. A hand set itself on my chest and my eyes widened when it wasn't the hand of my beloved. I looked up and saw Dream, an old friend of mine, staring down at me with concern.

"Ink, it's just me. Calm down. That creature found you out in Outertale and it attacked you. Error is out checked for the monster as we speak. He pulled you into Dreamtale and we took you home. You're safe now." He assured. I relaxed slightly at his words but grabbed his hand.

"Error… Dream, where's Error?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. He shook his head.

"I don't know, Ink. But It'll be alright. I'm here now. You're safe." He cooed, reaching up and stroking my head. I sighed with relief as I felt a wave of sleep tugging at my eyes. I leaned into his hand and began drifting off.

"Thanks, Dream…" I muttered. He smiled.

"Anytime, Ink." He said softly. I fell off into a deep sleep with Dream lightly stroking my skull in an attempt to comfort me. Little did they know, Error saw the whole thing and there was no denying it.

Error was jealous.

 **Alright, another chapter done! And can I just say the anonymous "LUNAR LOVER 25"'s review/comments make my day so whoever you are, thank you for all your support!**

 **Don't be afraid to leave suggestions, either! I tried to take a few and put them into this chapter, but obviously there will be more to come in the next chapter or two.**

 **So thanks for reading!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	10. A Little Drink

**Chapter 10: A Little Drink**

*INK'S P.O.V*

I could barely move for the longest time. Dream said it had been a few days but for me it felt like months. Error would constantly be coming and going but I had no idea why. He would be so sweet and caring with me when we were alone but whenever Dream was in the room he seemed tense and possessive over me. I could tell he was hiding something but he was never open to talk to me about it. Not when he was still in this house.

Error had gone out once against for god knows what reason and Dream had decided that it was about time that I started getting up and trying to walk around. He held me by the arm and supported me the best he could. I winced slightly as my right leg came in contact with the ground. My ankle was all twisted from the attack and it was still wrapped up bandages. Dream pulled me along into the kitchen and sat me down on the stool. I sighed in relief.

"Oh goodness, that was harder than it needed to be." I sighed, rubbing my sore ankle gently with my hand. He sighed and handed me a packet of ice,

"Yeah, well you're still healing, Ink. It just takes time." He said, pulling me into a side hug. I smiled and hugged him back before letting go and pulling back.

"I know, I know… Where's Error?" I asked for the umpteenth time that morning. He visibly became annoyed and sighed, walking around and pulling things out of the cupboard to make pancakes.

"I don't know where he went, but he seems pretty happy leaving." He snorted. I frowned and looked down, fiddling with my hands.

Error had been gone for almost two days now, which is a lot longer than he usually left. It would be an understatement to say I was worried about him. I had no idea where he was or when he was going to come back and I missed him terribly. Dream would head off sometimes and when he did, Error and I would cuddle up in our room. It was wonderful when he was there. It made me feel like I was getting better. His touch was healing me and even he knew that.

So why did he keep leaving?

I drifted away from my thoughts when a plate a chocolate chip pancakes plopped down in front of me. I looked up to see Dream smiling brightly at me.

"You haven't eaten in a few day so I figured some breakfast would do you some good!" He said, smiling warmly at me. I nodded in thanks and poked at my food with my fork for a moment before I slowly began eating it. It wasn't too bad, actually. It was warm and fluffy just like a pancake should be. But I still thought Error's were better.

"You thirsty?" He asked. I opened my mouth to say no thanks but I stopped when I felt how parched my throat was so I nodded.

"Yeah, there should be some spider cider in the fridge." I said. He nodded and hopped up to pour me a glass of cider. I leaned on my hand and stared outside.

Where could he be?

Doesn't he know I've been worried sick about him?

I thought about Error and how he kept leaving and I felt a twang of pain in my chest.

Does he not love me anymore?

I waved away that last thought in a hurry. I need to get to the bottom of this. When he finally gets home from god knows where I am having a talk with him about us. He can't keep leaving me like this.

"Ink? Are you not thirsty anymore?" A voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked forward and felt my cheeks flush with embarrassment at the worried Dream looking at me with concern.

"No! No, I am… I'm just lost in thought, I'm sorry." I spat out quickly, taking the cider and chugging it down in one gulp before trying to get up.

"I should go look for him." I said, wincing as my leg made contact with the floor. Dream's eyes widened.

"What? Ink, no! You're in no condition to leave!" He squeaked out, standing in front of me and trying to get me to sit down, which only made me trip over him.

"GAH!"

"EEK!"

I knocked my head into something hard and I felt myself fall on my back with something else landing on top of me. I lied still for a moment before letting out a loud groan and rubbing my skull with my hand.

"Ow…." I grumbled, slowly cracking open my eyes to see a petrified Dream lying on top of me.

"Dream….?" I asked, still rubbing my skull. I heard him gulp and I craned my head to try and see what he was looking at.

Error.

I felt my heart soar when I saw him and a giddy smile made its way onto my face. He stared at Dream and I with a deadpan expression but his grip tightened around the handle of a bag he was carrying.

"Error! You're back!" I cried happily, not noticing the angry glint in his eyes. Dream scurried off me and I saw beads of sweat form on his skull.

"It was an a-accident! H-He tripped!" He squeaked. I finally realized how awkward this was to him.

"Oh…. Error, it's fine. I was trying to get up to look for you and I fell over. He was just trying to make sure I didn't hurt." I said softly, trying to push myself off the ground. His visibly relaxed and set the bag on the counter before walking over to me and helping me up, growling at Dream. I melted into his hold, a soft purr like noise coming from the back of my throat.

"Don't even think about trying to hook up with MY Inky." He snorted. I giggled softly at the nickname and wrapped my arms around his neck to hold him closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt tears brim from happiness.

"Dream, I think it's time for you to go." I heard him growl in a low tone. Dreams breath hitched before he sighed.

"Alright, alright…. I'm just glad Ink's okay." He said, patting my back before walking out of the home. I heard Error snort before he picking me up like a bride.

"It's about time he left." He said. I sniffed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Why did you keep leaving?" I said quietly. He looked down at me.

"I…. I couldn't stand seeing how he kept looking at you…" He mumbled. I felt my cheeks burn and I giggled.

"You were jealous." I stated. His cheeks flushed bright yellow and I giggled.

"No! Of him?! Never!" He snorted stubbornly. I smiled and pulled him down.

"Oh be quiet…" I hushed, kissing him gently and closing my eyes. He purred softly and kissed me back gently, wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt him prod at my lips with his tongue and I pulled back, setting a finger on his lips.

"Error, I will be yours and only yours. Nobody can ever come between us, love. I love you Error and I will continue to love you and only you." I said softly. He slowly smiled and held me close.

"Promise?" He asked. I smiled lovingly and pecked his lips.

"I promise, Error…. And if you don't believe me we can head upstairs and I can prove it to you." I said, tracing my fingers over his chest. He blushed madly and smirked.

"I think I'd like that."

 **Well well here we are! Next chapter and don't worry, I won't write what happens upstairs but I will write what happened after! So thanks for reading!**

 **Don't be afraid to leave a review!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	11. The Morning After

**Chapter 11: The Morning After**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I cracked open my eye for the seventeenth time that night, staring down at my beloved Ink. He was sleeping peacefully in my arms, his bare chest glistening softly as the moon shone in through the window. I blushed at seeing him so bare and vulnerable. Intricate patterns traced over his chest and arms in beautiful ink patterns. But even when the rest of him lacked in color, that night I found out there was a rainbow of color on his-

"Error….? Why are you still up, love?" I heard him mutter softly. I blushed darker and smirked.

"Just hoping I can get a second try." I answered. His eyes snapped open and he laughed, making me smile.

He had the best laugh.

"Error! Once is enough…" He said, blushing softly and giggling, gently nudging my own bare chest. I purred deeply and pulled him closer, pressing a soft kiss against his neck which to my pleasant surprise, seemed to be a very sensitive part on him.

"Oh is it?" I teased. I felt him tense up beside me and he gripped onto my shoulders.

"E-Error, please…." He moaned out, stifling his giggles. I chuckled and pulled him close, sliding my hand down his ribcage.

"Please what…?" I asked, leaning down and kissing on his neck, sliding my tongues over his sensitive vertebrae. He gasped and moaned softly, clutching onto my shoulder.

"E-Error…. A-Ahhh…!" His breath hitched when I gently bit down on his tender neck. He let out a loud moan and pressed his face into my neck, trying to stifle his rising heat. I chuckled and nuzzled his neck a final time, smirking proudly at the mark I had left on his neck.

"Not bad, hm?" I said softly. He nodded and nuzzled my cheek, nudging me away from his neck.

"Not bad at all, love." He agreed, grabbing my hand and intertwining our fingers. I looked up at him and found him staring up at me with pure love and adoration on his features. A hint of a smile was present on his face and he squeezed my hand, making me smile in return.

"I love you Ink…" I said, leaning in and pressing our foreheads together, staring lovingly into his eyes. He hummed in response and nuzzles our noses together.

"I love you too, Error…" He said softly. I smiled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against his lips, which he happily returned. I closed my eyes and he did the same, wrapping his arms around my neck. I could feel myself go back to the first time we kissed. A feeling I never felt had built up inside me and I felt sparks buzzing around inside me. He was so warm and sweet, I couldn't wait to kiss him again even before the first kiss was over. I felt his tongue prod against my mouth and I smirked inwardly, opening my mouth and letting my many tongues dive into his mouth, making him moan in response. I pulled him closer and tilted his head to the side to deepen our passionate kiss. He pressed up against me and pulled me closer, cupping the back of my head with his hand. I slid my tongue around his and purred softly, reaching my hand down and squeezing his butt, making him squeak lightly. I chuckled and we lied there together in our kiss for a few more minutes until he slowly pulled back, panting for breath and his cheeks ablaze with a flurry of colors. I smiled and pulled him into my arms once more, panting softly along with him.

"We should do this every night." I said, a husky tone in my voice. He blushed even darker, giggling and pushing me over, straddling my waist and tracing his fingers over my ribcage.

"Maybe, baby…." He said, his voice in a husky tone as well. I smirked and yanked him down, pressing soft kisses all over his face, making him yelp in surprise.

"Error? What on Earth are you doing?!" He giggled, nuzzling into my kisses.

"I love you Inky. You're MY Inky and there's nothing that could ever change that." I said in between my kisses. He smiled brightly and hugged my close, cuddling into my neck and hugging me tightly.

"I love you too, Error… I will never ever let you go." He said, squeezing my hand lovingly and closing his eyes in content. I pulled him close and closed my eyes as well and we layed there for a while until I heard his soft, even breaths tickle my neck. I nuzzled him gently and stroked his cheek.

"Sleep well…" I said softly, pulling him closer and slowly drifting off to sleep.

*The next Morning*

*INK'S P.O.V*

I curled closer into my blankets and hummed softly in content, cracking my eyes open slightly and yawning.

"Inky?" I heard a soft, familiar voice say. I hummed in response and rubbed my eyes gently.

"Hm?" I asked, blinking my eyes open, fully awake now.

Oh no…

Error looked like he was beaten to a pulp, tears streaming down his cheeks. He was bruised and scarred and his clothes were disheveled.

"Error?" I sat straight up, not caring I was only in boxer shorts and gently eld his face in my hand, running my thumbs along the sides of his cheeks. Tears ran under my thumbs and he leaned into my hands, wrapping his arms around my waist and holding me close.

"They took it…." He croaked out. I gently stroked his back in my best attempt to sooth my love.

"Shh…. Error, just breathe…. What did they take?" I asked, kissing his cheek gently.

"The corruption…" He choked out, trying to tell me what had happened but only choking back his own words. I held him close and let him sob into my neck. He held me tightly like I was a direct lifeline but I didn't mind. Being near him always made me feel safer so I knew that it was the other way around as well.

"What happened, love?" I asked softly, calmly stroking the back of his skull. He slowly pulled back and looked at me, his eyes still red and puffy from crying.

"I-It took Outertale."

 **Mwuahahahahaa! As per request, it was a little sinful but if you'd like a full on sin-fest then I'll be sure to add one in in the future, BUT If you aren't into sin then I will put it in a little box so you know to avaoid what's in the box.**

 **Example:**

 **Oh wow, yay really normal story the suddenly**

 _ **SIN ALERT**_

SINNING

 ** _SIN OVER_**

 **And the story continues on.**

 **Alright, so that takes care of that! Have a great day and leave a comment on what you think or where this should go!  
Stay Wicked!**


	12. I'm Here

**Chapter 12: I'm Here**

*INK'S P.O.V*

My eyes widened in shock.

Outertale? The corruption just had to take Outertale.

I looked at Error and finally realized what he had to say.

The corruption took over and he had to destroy it.

He had to destroy my favorite AU.

He had to destroy where we had our first date.

He had to destroy where we almost had our first kiss.

That must've been so hard for him, I know how sentimental that place had become to him. It was the first AU he'd ever come to love.

I leaned in and buried my face in his neck, hugging him tightly with tears brimming.

"Error…. Are you okay?" I asked, stroking the back of his skull. He trembled and choked back a sob, not even able to wrap his arms around me.

I'll take that as a no.

I pulled him down on the bed and curled up beside him, letting him sob into my neck with a few of my own tears mixed in.

I hated seeing him so upset.

He held onto me tightly and pulled my head under his chin. I nuzzled into his neck and gently whispered sweet nothings to him in an attempt to calm him. We lied there for hours together. Curled up in each other's arms, we held onto each other out of grief. It was in the second hour when he finally spoke.

"I couldn't save it…. I-I failed…" He choked out. I held his face in my hand and kissed his nose, leaning in and nuzzling our noses together.

"Shhh… You didn't fail, baby… You did what you had to do and it might be sad right now, but it's okay…. It's all gonna be okay…" I assured, pressing soft kisses on his cheeks. He slowly began to calm down and hugged me to his chest, sniffling lightly.

"I-I know how much that AU meant to you… I-I'm sorry, Inky…" He croaked out. I hushed him and kissed his cheek.

"Shhh…. It's okay, Error… I forgive you, okay? I forgive you... There was nothing else you could've done…." I said softly. He sniffed and buried his face into my neck.

"I-It was your favorite…." He sniffed. I pulled back slightly and cupped his cheeks in my hands, making him look me directly in the eye. I almost cringed at seeing them filled with so much pain and sorrow.

"Yes, it was my favorite and I'm sad that it's gone but it's a very famous AU. I'm positive the creator will bring it back, just you wait…. I'm just glad that you're okay." I said softly, leaning in and pressng a kiss against his lips before going back to nuzzling my head under his.

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

He was only worried about me?

I really mean that much to him?

I felt my heart swell in my chest and I hugged him as tightly as I possibly could, gently running my hand down his spine.

"Yeah…. Just a few scrapes and bruises on my ribcage but I'll be fine." I said. He looked up at me, eyes heavy with concern.

"Does it hurt? Is is bleeding?" He asked softly. He pulled back and I kissed his forehead.

"I-It's a little sore but I can manage." I said. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Is it bleeding?" He asked again. I sighed.

"A little…" I admitted. The minute the two words left my mouth he pulled back and looked at my chest, frowning lightly.

"Kitchen. Now." He said, getting up and slipping on a plain sky blue t-shirt, only wearing his boxer shorts on the bottom. I sighed and slowly got up. When I was downstairs, Ink was already sitting at the table with a first aid kit set out. He patted the seat in front of him and nodded.

"Sit. I'll see what I can do to help." He said, smiling slightly at the end. I sat down and winced slightly as my side hit the back of the chair. This did not go unnoticed by Ink. He reached forward and slipped his hands under my shirt, beginning to slip it over my head.

"I-Ink?!" I yelped in shock as his hand brushed against my ribs. He pulled my shirt over my head and frowned lightly. I couldn't help but blush at the action and tried to cross my arms over my chest but Ink gently grabbed my hand and pushed them out of the way, staring intently at my chest.

"Error, your ribs are scraped… Look! This one is even bleeding." He sighed, grabbing a cloth from the first aid kit. I sighed and watched him work, gently cleaning up my wounds and wrapping them with bandages. He was gentle and worked with ease, doing his best to make sure he didn't make me hurt too much. I flinched a few times when he touched an open wound but his response was always the same.

"It's just for a little while, you can do it." He would say before squeezing my hand and going back to cleaning out the wound, making me smile. He wrapped the bandages delicately around my scraped ribs before pressing a final kiss on my chest.

"There, baby…. You feel better?" He asked, looking up at me. I blushed at the nickname and nodded.

"Yeah…" I said softly. He smiled and got up to go but I pulled him into my lap, making him smile softly and blush at my motions. He wrapped his arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his waist, smiling lovingly.

"Now that you're here." I cooed, leaning in and pressing our foreheads together. He giggled and nuzzled his nose against mine.

"Good, that's what I want for you, Error." He whispered softly to me. I smiled and leaned in, kissing his cheek gently.

"I love you, Inky." I purred. He giggled and nuzzled me lightly.

"I love you too, Error." He responded, nuzzling into my neck. I held him close and picked him up, walking into the living room and curling up on the couch. We lied there and cuddled on the couch for a while until Ink started to squirm lightly.

*INK'S P.O.V*

Oh god what was going on with me? The reason I got up earlier before Error came in was due to a queasiness in my stomach. It had went away when I needed to help Error but after a while of just sitting still on the couch, it only got worse and I guess Error started to notice.

Well, there goes that idea of trying to handle it myself.

"Ink? You okay?" He asked, looking down at me. I opened my mouth to tell him it was just a little stomach bug but choked on my own words, slapping a hand over my mouth.

Oh that wasn't right.

Error noticed what was about to happen and brought me to the bathroom just in time for me to throw up into the toilet. I dry heaved into the toilet after everything was out and I coughed. He kneeled beside me and rubbed my back soothingly, not saying anything. When I finally calmed down from my little episode he kneeled in front of me and rubbed my neck.

"Inky?" He asked. I coughed slightly and looked up at him, unable to speak. He frowned and gently stroked my back, handing me a damp cloth. I took it and nodded in thanks, beginning to clean out my mouth.

"Hey, you wanna head to Reapertale? I'm sure Reaper Toriel can help figure this out. You know how she is." He said softly. I nodded and set the cloth in the garbage bin, leaning into his touch.

"Yeah, I think that'd help…." I said hoarsely, looking up at him. He picked me up and held me close. I curled up against his chest and held onto him tightly as we began to head out to Reapertale. I nuzzled against his chest and whimpered softly.

"Error, I'm scared…. I don't know what's wrong…." I said, tears brimming. He noticed my distress and cupped my cheek, kissing my nose gently.

"Shh… It's okay, Ink. Whatever's going on, I promise I'll be here to take care of you. How long have we been together now?" He asked me softly. I sniffed and leaned into his hand, smiling softly.

"5 years…" I answered. He kissed me and I hummed happily in response, kissing him back gently. After a moment or two he pulled back and smiled.

"And there'll be many more to come, so it'll be alright… We can get through this." He assured. I smiled and rested against him, closing my eyes in content and listening to the soft beat of his soul thumping in his chest. I cracked open an eye and looked up at him with a soft expression, smiling warmly at him.

"Together?"

"Together."

 **Well here it is! Chapter 12! Hopefully you're excited about this like I am!**

 **What do you think is bothering Ink?**

 **Leave a comment/review on how you liked/disliked this chapter! Or even leave a suggestion on what should happen next!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	13. I'm WHAT?

**Chapter 13: I'm WHAT?!**

*INK'S P.O.V*

I curled up against Error's chest and closed my eyes, holding onto his jacket. I couldn't take it anymore, my stomach was aching and I was queasier than ever the moment we went through the portal to Reapertale.

"E-Error…" I moaned, pressing my hand against my mouth. He frowned with concern and set me down.

"Go ahead…" He said, rubbing my back gently. I hurled into the leaves in front of Tori's, coughing out the rest of what was in my stomach. I groaned and lied down on the ground.

"I-I'm just gonna lie down for a bit…" I said, rubbing my head. Error didn't say anything. He just nodded and sat down beside me, pulling my into his lap and stroking the back of my head. I used my scarf to wipe off my mouth and folded it in a way that hid the dirty part, making a mental note to wash it later. I felt his hand rubbing against my back and looked up at him. He smiled softly at me before picking me up again.

"It's okay, Ink…." He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled and nuzzled into his kiss, hugging him close. He walked up to Reaper Tori's house and just walked right in since she always keeps the door open. I perked up at the smell of butterscotch cinnamon pie.

She always has some freshly made.

She perked up when we entered and he face became concerned.

"Ink Sans? Error Sans, what's wrong with them?" She asked, getting up from her chair and walking over to me, setting a hand on my forehead. Error just shrugged.

"We dunno…. He just started throwing up and we don't know why." He said. She nodded and smiled softly at me.

"Well why don't you and I head out to another room and try and figure out what's going on, okay?" She said, looking at me. I looked at Error and pecked his nose before getting up.

"I'll be back in a moment, love." I said softly, following Toriel.

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I'd been waiting outside for almost an hour. Ink and Tori were really taking their time in there and it began to worry me.

"Is he really that sick?" I muttered to myself. I finally got to a point to where I couldn't wait anymore. I got up and knocked on the door.

"Hey, can I come in?" I asked. I heard shuffling in the room before Tori opened the door and smiled.

"I was just about to come get you! I figured out what's going on with Ink and I want both of you in here to hear it." She said, smiling brightly. I walked into the room and my eyes widened the moment I saw Ink. He looked up at me smiling brightly.

"Error! Look at this!" He said, pointing at his stomach. My eyes widened as I walked over and sat beside him.

"When has that happened?" I said, resting my hand on his stomach. I stared in awe at the ectobelly that had formed with a multitude of colors on his stomach, a soft magenta glow in the center. He grabbed my hand and kissed my cheek, making me smile softly. Tori sat down in front of us with a giddy smile on her face.

"Okay, you want to know what's going on with Ink Sans?" She asked. We both nodded and she smiled brightly.

"Congratulations! You're pregnant!" She said happily.

*INK'S P.O.V*

My jaw dropped in shock and I felt a heat rush to my cheeks as I stared in disbelief at my ectobelly. The soft glow made sense now.

I'm gonna be a father?

With Error?

I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes and a shaky smile spread across my cheeks.

I'm going to be a father.

Error's going to be a father.

We're gonna be a family.

We're having a baby.

I looked at Error to see his reaction but all I saw was a blank stare. I bit my lower lip and grabbed Error''s hand.

"Erro-" I didn't even get to finish my sentence before I felt his lip smash against mine, hugging me tightly against him. I closed my eyes with tears streaming down my cheeks, kissing him deeply. He pulled back after a few moments with tears of his own streaming down is cheek with a huge smile on his face.

"I-I'm gonna be a dad…." He said, smiling. I nodded and cried with him, too happy for words.

"W-We're gonna be parents!" He said again, louder than before and pressing deep kisses on my face. He wrapped his arms around me and smiled lovingly.

"I love you Inky…" He said, pressing his forehead against mine and setting a hand on my stomach, stroking it gently with his thumb.

"I love you too, Error…." I cooed. He looked down at my stomach and planted a kiss on the smooth surface by the glowing magenta.

"And I love you too…."

 **I know this is a really short chapter but I couldn't wait to upload the new between the skellies! Next chapter will be longer AND there'll be oodles of fluff between Error and is pregnant Inky!**

 **Stay Wicked**


	14. Getting Acquainted

**Chapter 14: Getting Acquainted**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I have never cried so much for a good thing in my entire life. Ink held me in his arms, laughing from excitement and crying with happiness while I cried happily into his shoulder. He dug his face into my neck and whispered softly.

"We're parents, Error…. We're finally gonna be a family…." He sniffed out. I pressed hundreds of small kisses on his cheeks, purring happily.

"Yeah…. We are…." I said happily, tears brimming as I looked into his eyes.

"I-Ink, this is the first thing I've ever CREATED…. I-I've never done this before…. I-Is this what it's supposed to feel like…? I-I love it…." I said, pushing him over and planting soft kisses on his ectobelly. He giggled and gently stroked my skull with his hand.

"Yeah, well they're gonna be beautiful." He said softly, kissing my cheek. Tori coughed to get our attention and smiled.

"Well, as exciting as it is, I do have a few precautions. There is no drinking, lying on your back, lying on your front, eating raw foods or fighting for Ink Sans while he is pregnant. He may have sore ankles and mood swings while he is and he may feel dizzy or nauseous from time to time so be prepared to help him with that, Error Sans." She said, looking at me. I nodded and hugged Ink closer.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Ink asked, nuzzling into my hold. He face grew very serious and I gulped in fear of what she would say.

"There is one thing that you MUST do before the baby arrives. This is very crucial and if it isn't done it could affect their childhood for the rest of their lives." She said. Ink bit his lower lip.

"What is it?" He asked meekly. Her expression grew happy agains and she giggled.

"You must chose a name! Now go on and head home! Ink Sans, get plenty of rest." She said, patting his shoulder before getting up and walking out of the room, leaving us alone. Ink let out a breath of relief and laughed.

"Tori and her jokes." He giggled. I smiled and picked him up in my arms, walking out of her house and through a portal towards our home. He squeezed my chest and I looked down at him. His face was tinted green.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" I rushed out, gently setting him on the ground. He threw up onto the ground and I rubbed his back gently.

So no more AU jumping for him while he's holding our baby.

I felt my cheeks warm at the thought of "our child".

"Excited?" He asked, looking up at me and wiping off his mouth with his scarf. I nodded and picked him up, walking into our house and setting him on the couch on his side, leaning in and kissing him gently. He hummed in content and we both closed our eyes. I pulled him into my lap and gently wrapped my arms around his waist, holding his stomach in my hands. He pulled back from the kiss and giggled.

"Error, what're you doing?" He asked. I pressed a kiss on his stomach and smiled.

*INK'S P.O.V*

I felt tears brim when I felt his lips press against my stomach. Happy tears, of course. He really loved this baby and I could only tear up in excitement.

"E-Error…" I sniffed, smiling lovingly. He looked up at me and frowned slightly.

"Inky? Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded and hugged him tightly, crying into his shoulder.

"I-I'm so happy…. I-I love you so much…. I-I love this baby so much…" I sobbed. He hugged me tightly and stroked my back gently, pressing soft kiss on my cheeks and neck. I felt my breath hitch lightly at his neck kisses and bit back a moan.

"E-Error…" I said softly. He purred and pressed kisses all along my jawline and pulled him into his lap, sliding his hands down my back before pulling back.

"Baby, I love you too… And I love our baby just as much." He said, making me cry again.

This must be the mood swings Tori was talking about.

He chuckled and held me close. I sniffed and curled up into his arms, slowly drifting off to sleep.

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I smiled softly and picked him up when I heard his faint snores. I kissed his forehead and brought him up to our bedroom and gently lied him down in bed, crawling under the covers beside him and looking down at his little bump of a stomach. I looked up at him to make sure he was asleep before crawling down and gently holding his stomach in my hands, stroking the sides gently with my thumbs as the soft glow began to get a little brighter under my touch.

"Hey little guy… I-I'm Error, your daddy… I just wanna say that I'm really excited to meet you and I hope you like it when you get out here. Ink, your other father is really excited too. We've been together for 5 years now and I know that we're gonna be together for so many more and now that you're here… Well who knows what's gonna come next?" I chuckled, smiling as the little magenta glow shone a little bit brighter and wiggled in Ink's stomach, making Ink giggled softly in his sleep. I leaned in and pressed my forehead against his stomach.

"You're gonna do great things one day, kiddo… I hope you know that. I also hope you know that Ink is wonderful so don't give him too hard of a time, okay?" I said, kissing Ink's stomach. The little glow wiggled again and I laughed quietly before curling up beside Ink, kissing his cheek.

"G'night Inky." I said softly. He curled up against me in his sleep and purred.

"G'night Error." He responded. I set my hands on his stomach and slowly drifted off to sleep, smiling as a solution to Tori's instructions came to mind.

"Good night, Paperjam…"

 **Whoooo! I'm feeling productive today! And these chapters have been kinda short lately, but think of it as shorter chapters more frequently so I think it's worth it!**

 **Leave a review on what should happen next!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	15. The Shower: Part 1

**Chapter 15: The Shower: Part 1**

*INK'S P.O.V*

Since Error and I were soon to be parents, I managed to convince him that we'd have a baby shower with some of the other Sans'.

"Fine, but on one condition." He said. "We have to name our baby Paperjam." He said, smirking. My eyes widen and tears were soon streaming down my cheeks with a smile on my face. He had a flash of panic on his face and hugged me.

"U-Unless you had other ideas?" He asked. I cried into his neck and hugged him back tightly.

"E-Error, that's so sweet!" I cried, nuzzling into his neck. He chuckled and stroked my back, making me cry harder.

He really wanted this baby.

He LOVED this baby.

Our little Paperjam.

I sniffed and nuzzled into his neck, pressing kisses all over his face.

"Paperjam is perfect, Error… We can call him PJ for short, too!" I said, smiling brightly. He smiled back and gently stroked my stomach.

"Our baby PJ." He cooed. I nuzzled up against him and grabbed onto his hand, intertwining our fingers. He smiled and pressed a kiss against my forehead, holding me closer in his arms.

*time skip*

It had been a few weeks since that conversation and I had been nervously pacing around the kitchen for almost an hour before Error finally noticed and walked in front of me.

"Hey, what's on your mind? Are you okay?" He asked, gently squeezing my shoulders. I set my and on my slightly larger stomach and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay it's just… I'm worried about what the other Sans' are gonna think. I know Swap is gonna be happy for us but what about Geno? Or Reaper? Or Dream?" I spilled out, wrapping my arms around his neck. He snorted at the mention of Dream but hugged me close, kissing my forehead.

"Inky, it's gonna be fine. These are our closest friends need I remind you. They're gonna be happy for us." He assured, stroking my back. I hugged him closer and took in deep breaths until our moment was broken by a knock on the door. I looked up at him and whimpered softly. He kissed my forehead and grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers and leading me to the door.

"It'll be okay, Ink. Just relax." He said, walking over the door. I nodded and took in a few more deep breaths, trying to relax my nerves. I absentmindedly ran my thumb over my stomach and I felt PJ twitch inside me, making me smile. Error finally opened the door and we smiled at the sight of Geno and Reaper.

"Hey guys! I'm glad you could make it!" I said, forgetting all my nervousness. Reaper went up to Error and they began chatting with one another while Geno came up to me with a little bundle.

"Now I have someone I'd like you to meet." He said, smiling proudly. I looked down and gasped at the little skeleton in his arms.

"Aw, Geno! I'm so happy for you! Is that Reapers?" I asked, gently tickling the baby's chin, making him giggle lightly. Geno nodded and blushed softly, smiling warmly.

"Yeah, he's mine and Reapers… This is our baby, Goth. He just turned two a few weeks ago." He said, gently stroking Goth's cheek. I smiled warmly and felt tears brim as I watched Geno gently caress his baby's cheek.

I can't wait until that's me and PJ.

Geno looked up and noticed my tears, laughing warmly.

"Aw, Ink don't cry!" He said, gently wiping away my tears. I sniffed and giggled softly.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. I just thought about Paperjam and how this'll be them and I one day…." I said. He laughed.

"Hey, it's okay! I know how the moods swings can get. Especially when you're around someone else's baby…. You wanna hold Goth?" He asked, holding the small skeleton out towards me.

"Yes!" I said, sniffling and gently taking Goth in my arms. I smiled down at him and gently stroked his cheek. He nuzzled against my hand and smiles softly in his sleep, letting out a small coo. I felt tears brim once more and I smiled.

I can't wait to meet PJ.

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

Reaper walked over to me and smirked.

"So you two finally banged, huh?" He said. I felt my cheeks burn and I slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Oh shut up! It was his idea to do so." I said, smirking. He chuckled and smiled warmly.

"So you're gonna be a dad, hm?" He asked. I smiled proudly and nodded.

"Paperjam is gonna be their name." I said. He smiled warmly.

"Ink come up with it?" He asked. I shook my head and smiled sheepishly.

"I did, actually." I said softly. He smiled and chuckled softly.

"Well good job. Must be a hit if Ink's already calling them that. Geno and I had a little one not too long ago and he came up with the name Goth." He said, smiling proudly. I smiled and looked over at Ink and Geno. Ink was gently cradling a small bundle with tears streaming down his cheeks and Geno was laughing and gently stroking the bundles side, talking softly to them.

"So you brought him here?" I asked, looking back at Reaper. He nodded and smiled.

"You should know how to handle a baby before our baby arrives, you know." He said, nudging Error slightly. He sighed and walked over to Ink and Geno, Reaper trailing behind him. Ink immediately perked up and smiled brightly.

"Error! Look! Isn't Goth just precious?!" He said softly, nuzzling my cheek. I looked down at the little skeleton and smiled.

"Heh… He's not so bad." I said, holding onto his tiny hand. Geno smiled and Reaper wrapped an arm around him, pressing a kiss against Geno's head. I smiled and let go of Goth's hand and Ink reluctantly handed Goth back to Geno and Reaper, who began to watch over their child with a loving and protective gaze. Ink nuzzled against my neck and purred softly.

"I can't wait until that's us and PJ." He whispered. I nodded and wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Me neither." I said softly. Another knock sounded at the door and I pulled Ink with me to answer it. I opened the door and we were greeted by a bright and friendly face we all knew well.

"Blueberry!" Ink gasped, smiling brightly and leaning in to hug his friend. Blue smiled and hugged him back.

"Ink! Error! I can't believe you're having a baby! I'm so happy for you!" He cheered. Ink giggled and smiled.

"We're going to name im Paperjam." Ink said quietly. The stars in Blue's eyes shone brighter and he smiled brightly.

"Awww that's a perfect name!" He squealed. Someone stepped out from behind Blue and laughed.

"Hey! Let me give my congratulations too!" Said Dream. Ink smiled and hugged him before pulling back and holding onto my hand, making me smirk.

"Dream! I'm glad you're here!" Ink said happily. He smiled and walked inside with Blue.

"Me too! I can't believe you're gonna be parents! What's that feel like?" He asked. I glanced at Ink and saw him look proudly at his swollen belly.

"Amazing…" He said, his voice barely above a whisper. I smiled and pulled him into a hug, pressing a kiss against his forehead, making Dream and Blue squeal lightly like the fanboys they are. Ink giggled and nuzzled into my kiss. Blue and Dream smiled and walked over to Geno and Reaper, beginning to catch up on events with one another. I held Ink close and set a hand on his stomach.

"How's the little guy doing?" I asked softly. He smiled and set his hand over mine.

"He's doing fine, Error…. I can feel him twitch every once in awhile." He said, tears brimming yet again and a smile growing on his face. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed him gently, closing my eyes. He happily returned the kiss and grabbed onto my hand, intertwining our fingers together. I pulled back and pressed our foreheads together, looking down at his stomach and our intertwined fingers.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

A knock came from the door and everyone looked up, confused.

"Ink who did you invite?" Geno asked. Ink looked just as confused as the rest of us.

"I-I only invited you guys, I don't know who that could be…" He said, starting to get nervous. I squeezed his hand and smiled.

"Hey, don't worry. We can figure this out no need to get stressed." I assured. Ink smiled and squeezed my hand, grateful for my words. I nodded at everyone and walked over to the door, opening it up and jaw dropping.

"You have got to be kidding me." I said in a monotone voice. Ink gasped as a colorful 90's themed skeleton slid into the room on his heelies.

"Yo yo! What up my broskis? I heard someone's having a rad baby shower and I thought I'd come make things radical!" He said. I could only groan when I realized who it was.

Fresh.

 **Yo! Another chapter! And this time, IT'S A BIGGUN! XD**

 **Lemme know what you think and leave a suggestion what you think should happen next!**

 **Stay Wicked Rad, my broskis!**


	16. The Shower: Part 2

**Chapter 16: The Shower: Part 2**

*INK'S P.O.V*

I could only stare in shock as Fresh rolled around the living room on is heelies.

Did he seriously just come crash my baby shower?!

I felt tears brim and I looked away, feeling upset that he'd just barge in like that. I thought everything was going well and then this guy just had to show up. I sniffed and buried my face in Error's chest. Error heard my sniffles and hugged me, no doubt glaring daggers at Fresh.

"Fresh who the hell invited you?! How did you even know Ink and I were having a baby?!" He asked, loud enough to be mad but soft enough to keep me calm. He just shrugged and smiled.

"When the destroyer and the creator are having a lil' one, word spreads quick, yo." He said. My breath hitched in my throat and I glanced at the others with a terrified look. The rolled their eyes at Fresh and gave me a sympathetic glance. I felt tears brim and before I knew what was going on, I was sobbing into my hands and running upstairs to mine and Error's room.

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I watched Ink bolt upstairs with heartbroken expression before I turned to Fresh with a harsh glare.

"Why did you come here?! Ink's crying because of you!" I snapped. He frowned and looked up towards me and frowned.

"I'm sorry, bro. I didn't mean to make rad Ink sad. I just want to congratulate you on the mini dude or dudette!" He said, aiming finger guns at me. I scowled at him and pushed him aside.

"I'll deal with you later. Just don't break anything." I spat as I rushed up the stairs, going to our room. I knocked on the door and cracked it open slightly.

"Ink…? Are you okay?" I asked as I walked in. My face fell when I saw him curled up on the bed with tears streaming down his cheeks, sitting up in the bed with his shirt off, tracing circles over his swollen ectobelly. He looked up at me and new tears came rolling down his face.

"N-No…" He croaked. I walked over and sat down beside him, pulling him into an embrace. He nuzzled into my hold and sniffed, crying into my neck. I sat there and rubbed circles on his back in my best efforts to soothe him.

"Inky, what happened back there?" I asked softly, nuzzling his cheek affectionately. He sniffed and buried his face deeper into my chest.

"I-I'm not ready for everyone to k-know yet…. I-I just want this to be for us…. F-For our close friends…." He choked out, "E-Error, we're s-so early in the development w-we might lose the baby i-if something goes w-wrong…. I-I don't want to tell everyone we lost our baby…" He cried, finally sobbing into my neck. I stiffened and furrowed my brows.

I hadn't even thought about that.

What if something did go wrong…?

No, I won't let it.

But what if-

Nope! Not happening.

I kissed his cheek and stroked his back.

"Ink, don't think like that. That's not gonna happen. We're gonna have this baby and they're going to love us as much as we love them." I said softly, pressing a kiss against his forehead. I felt him trembles beneath me and he looked up at me with large eyes.

"Promise?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. I nodded and leaned in slowly.

"I promise, Inky." I whispered, leaning fully and planting my lips on his, closing my eyes. I felt his arms wrap around my neck and I wrapped my arms around his bare waist. He kissed me deeper and pulled me down on the bed, purring softly. I hummed in response and slid my tongues into his mouth, making him moan softly in content. He tilted his head to the side and gently held the back of my skull in his hands, pulling me down on him. I hummed softly and pulled back, blushing as I was greeted by a panting, rainbow faced Ink. I took his hand and intertwined our fingers, pressing our foreheads together.

"I'm here, Inky… I'm here for you AND PJ…" I said softy. I heard him sniff and he kissed me again, softly this time before pulling back and nuzzling my nose.

"I know, Error… and I couldn't be happier that you are." He said, tears threatening to fall. I chuckles at his tears and tickled his sides.

"Now quit crying! We're gonna have a great time, you hear me?" I said, smirking as he began to laugh and squirm under my touch.

"O-Okay! Okay!" He giggled, trying to push my hands away. I leaned down and we shared one more kiss before I finally pulled back and held onto his hands.

"Better?" I asked. He smiled and nodded, nuzzling into my neck.

"Very…" He said softly. I smiled and looked down at his softly glowing ectobelly.

"So what were you doing?" I asked. He smiled and gently ran his thumb over the glow.

"Just talking with PJ…." He said. I chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Well why don't you get yourself situated and then we can head back downstairs." I said. He nodded and slipped his shirt back on, taking ahold of my hand.

"Okay…" He said softly. I pulled him up and we made our way downstairs where Geno, Reaper, Goth and Fresh were standing.

"Where'd Dream and Blue go?" Ink asked, frowning slightly. Geno looked up and smiled.

"Dream had a situation with Nightmare and Blue said he had someone to meet. Something about a Cherry…? I'm not too sure." He muttered. Reaper chuckled and nodded at the table.

"They left their gifts on the table." He said, cradling his sleeping child. Fresh skided up to Ink and smiled brightly.

"Yo! You all good, homeslice? I was thinking it'd be rad if you opened up your gifts, broski." He said, handing a small box to Ink. Ink took it and smiled at the colorful wrapping.

"You guys brought gifts…?" He asked. Geno nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! Just think of it as our way of congratulating you." He said, sitting down on the couch with Reaper and Goth. Ink smiled and I pushed him down on the couch opposite of Geno and his family.

"Sit, Ink." I said, kissing his cheek. He giggled softly and smiled, resting against the couch as I got the little bags from the table. I sat down beside him and handed him the first gift as Fresh sat down on the ground.

"This is from Dream." I said, handing him the gift. Ink nodded in thanks and opened it up, gasping.

"Oh Dream…. It's perfect…." He smiled, pulling out a dream mobil with little stars. I smiled.

Not bad, Dream.

Geno pointed excitedly at a box on the floor.

"That one's from all of us!" He said. Reaper laughed.

"Us, meaning Geno, Goth and I." He said, pressing a kiss against Geno's forehead, making him laugh. I smiled and nk nudged me.

"Error, I want you to open this one." He said, giving me a loving gaze. I smiled and kissed him gently, making Geno "aww" out loud and the other two laugh. I pulled back and he smiled at me. I chuckled warmly.

"Alright… I think I can do that." I responded. He smiled and throughout the night we alternated opening gifts. Geno, Reaper and Goth had gotten us some footie pajamas that said "Daddy's Little Destroyer" earning a laugh from Ink and another that said "I Love Drawing with my Dad" making me smile as well as a little blue pacifier. Blue had gotten a soft blue blanket for PJ as well as a bib that said "I'm always hungry". Fresh got up and held out his little box and I looked at it wearily.

"What did you get us?" I asked, narrowing my eyes as I took the box in my hands. Fresh only smirked.

"Can;t tell ya. That defeats the purpose of the surprise, bro." He said. I rolled my eyes and cautiously opened the gift, Ink peering over my shoulder. I heard him gasp when he saw what it was.

"Fresh…. That was so thoughtful of you, thank you so much!" Ink said. I couldn't help but smile when I saw the little teddy bear sitting in the box. Ink gently pulled it out and giggled softly, tears brimming.

"I-It's perfect." He said. I chuckled and smiled.

"That's what you said about all the gifts." I said, making everyone chuckle. But he wasn't wrong. The bear was black and had a little pink bowtie as well as pink paws and muzzle. It had beady little brown eyes and it's mouth was turned up into a little smile. Perfect for our little PJ.

"I figured the lil' dude would need a rad pal." Fresh said, smiling. I smiled genuinely for the first time at him.

"Thanks Fresh." I said. He only smiled and nodded in response. I looked back at Ink and he was gently stroking the sides of his stomach, making me smile brighter.

Maybe Fresh isn't so bad after all.

 **Little Inky's so happyyyyy X333**

 **Leave a suggestion on what should happen next or how you like the story so far!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	17. Deception

**Chapter 17: Deception**

*INK'S P.O.V*

Everyone had gone home and Error and I were cuddling on the couch, his hand resting on m stomach. I smiled at the gifts everyone left us and sighed, burying my face into his neck.

"I love you Error…." I said softly, yawning. He chuckled and gently ran his thumb over my stomach.

"Is my baby with a baby tired?" He cooed. I nodded and blushed softly. He picked me up and led me upstairs, lying me down on the bed before changing into his pajamas, which were just a pair of shorts and he lied down under the blankets beside me. I unwrapped my scarf and slid off my boots, pants and shirt, just lying there beside him in content. I closed my eyes and I felt his arms wrap around my waist, stroking my belly with his thumb. I hummed softly into content and curled up against him, nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you Inky… Sleep well." He said softly, pressing a kiss against my forehead. Soon his warmth and touch lulled me to sleep and I curled up against him, smiling softly.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

A few hours later I felt Error shift beside me and soon his warmth was gone. I cracked my eye open and saw him get dressed and leave. I was too tired to speak so I fell back asleep, wondering what business he had to attend to.

*TIME SKIP*

It had been a few months since Error began leaving at night and my belly was swollen with our child. I was sitting on the couch, rubbing my sore ankle when Error ame inside. I looked away from him when he walked over.

"Hey, Inky… How's the kiddo?" He asked, sitting down beside me. I struggled to keep my composure and bit my lower lip to hold back my frustrated yells.

He had been gone for almost 3 days now and he was still sneaking out at night with an excited look on his face and whenever he got back he was tired and sore. He never wanted to talk about where he went and he was being highly secretive lately.

"Ink?" He asked, a frown etching his features. I bit my tongue and a tear ran down my cheek. He frowned and leaned in, wrapping his arms around me.

"Hey, it's okay…. It's just another mood swing, it'll be alright…" He soothed. I couldn't help myself. I leaned into his embrace and wept.

Later that when we were finally going to bed I lied down and pretended to be asleep. It took a few hours, but Error finally got up. I felt him kiss my forehead gently.

"I love you, Inky…" He said and I heard his breath hitch, like he was holding back something to say. I hummed softly in response. I felt him leave and after a few moments I hopped out of bed and began to follow him, which is a lot harder to do when you're carrying a child. I watched as he hopped down the stairs and opened a portal, walking into another AU. I quickly followed after him and when the portal closed behind me I had to bite back my tongue so I wouldn't vomit from motion sickness. I quickly shook it off and I followed Error to one of the Sans' homes.

Underswap, I realized.

Error knocked on the door and Blue open the door for him.

"Error! Are you ready for training?!" He asked eagerly. A voice piped up from inside but it wasn't Swap Papyrus'.

"Berry, is that Error again? C'mon! Why can't we have a night to ourselves." It said. I saw another skeleton wrap his arms around Blue's waist and kiss his cheek. I smiled and giggled softly. Blue nuzzled his cheek in turn and smiled.

"Fell, I promised Error I'd help him train!" He said. Fell sighed.

"Fine, but you'd better be back soon," He said, "I've got something special planned for tonight." He cooed, nuzzling Blue's neck. Blue only blushed and pushed him off, kissing him gently before standing by Error.

"Well it can wait, Cherry. I'll see you later!" He said, waving. Fell waved back and closed the door as Error and Blue began walking towards Waterfall. I followed until they reached the edge of the water, sitting down beside it. I sat down behind a bush and peeked through the leaves. Error was looking at Blue and vise versa. Blue smiled brightly at him.

"Okay, now for your training." He said before looking up. I saw Error's cheek light up and he cleared his throat.

"O-Okay…." He said. Blue smiled and glanced over at him.

"The stars are pretty, aren't they?" He said. I looked up at the glowing tops of Waterfall and chuckled before my heart stopped at Error's next sentence.

"Yeah. Almost as beautiful as you." He said, his cheek burning. I stared at them in shock and a dreadful feeling came over my chest. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything but watch. Error cleared his voice and began speaking again.

"We've been together for such a long time now… 5 years to be exact and every time I saw you I fell in love with you more and more-" He said. I turned away from them and I felt my chest tighten as my thoughts drowned out the rest of his words.

He's been cheating on me with Blue?

You're no good for him.

He never loved you or your baby.

You're nothing to him.

Thought of pain and hurt clouded my mind and when I finally looked up again my heart shattered.

Error was bent down on one knee, holding open a box in front of Blue.

"So, W-Will you marry me?" He stuttered out. Tears clouded my vision when I heard Blue cheering.

"Of course I will Error!" He said.

I couldn't take this anymore. I tore open a portal and jumped back home, sobbing into the couch. I trembled in hatred and regret and pain.

He was cheating on me all this time and I was too blind to see it. I trembled and I felt PJ throbbing in my stomach. I knew he could feel my pain too. I gently stroked the side of my stomach and choked out a few words.

"P-Pj I love you…. T-This i-isn't y-you're fault…. I-I'm gonna be your momma…. A-And your only parent…" I sobbed. He throbbed a final time before I curled up against the ground, trembling and crying out in sorrow until I was to tired to continue crying. I fell asleep on the floor and tremble.

I felt so cold.

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

"Of course I will Error!" Blue cheered. I smiled and closed the ring box. He smiled and patted my shoulder. I chuckled and smiled at him.

"Thanks for letting me practice- er, TRAIN with you… I-I've been so nervous about this and I'm so scared he'll say no." I said wearily, looking down at the ring I had picked out for Ink. It had a rainbow diamond in the center and a black band with the words "My Inky" engraved on the inside. Blue stood up and smiled.

"You know he'll say yes! But if roleplay boosts your confidence, so be it!" He cheered. I rolled my eyes and smiled. I couldn't wait to give the ring to its intended owner soon. I walked with Blue back to his house and Fell opened the door, smirking.

"So when are you gonna quit taking my boyfriend away and proposed to yours for real?" He smirked. Blue thwacked his chest, giggling.

"Cherry! Error want this to be perfect! He wanted lots of practice before he could do it with Ink." He said. Fell just rolled his eyes and pulled Blue close.

"I'm just glad you're home now, Berry Boy." He cooed. I chuckled and smiled at them.  
"You think I'm ready?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Error, you've been practicing for weeks now! I think it's time to finally ask him for real instead of pretending with me." Blue said. I sighed and nodded.

"Okay… Thanks guys. I'll see you later." I said, waving. Fell waved back.

"Yeah, and Ink better be your fiance the next time we see you two!" He yelled, shutting the door. I blushed and looked down at Ink's ring, smiling.

I'm finally gonna do it.

I'm gonna propose to Ink tomorrow.

What could go wrong?

 **Uhh ohhhh! Poor Inky! I just made the most cliche chapter but eh, whatever works!**

 **Tell me what you think of the chapter or what you think should happen next!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	18. Starships

**Chapter 17: Starships**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

When I got home I found Ink on the ground. My chest tightened when I saw tears staining his cheeks. I gently picked him up and began walking upstairs and lied us down in bed when I felt him stir in my arms.

"L-Let me go you c-cheater!" He sobbed, pushing me away. My eyes widened in shock.

"W-What…?" I asked, completely confused. He opened his eyes and I felt my chest implode. His cheek were tear stained and his eyes were puffy from crying, shadow casting under his eyes.

"I-I saw you! D-Don't you "what" m-me! Y-You r-really think I-I haven't b-been noticing that y-you've been l-leaving at night?!" He wailed, turning away from me. I felt my heart pang in my chest.

So that's what this is about.

"Inky… Blue's with Fell. They're a couple…" I said softly, touching his cheek gently. He smacked my hand away and glared daggers at me.

"I-I saw e-everything! Y-You proposed to him!" He wailed, finally breaking down into tears. My cheeks burned and I felt my heart shatter.

That's what happened.

I pulled him into my arms and he didn't fight back. He cried into my neck.

"I-I thought y-you loved me…" He choked out. I set a finger on his lips and sucked in a breath.

It's now or never.

"Inky… I love you…. I love you more than anything in all of the AU's combined… You're the first thing I think about when I wake up and the last thing I think about before I go to sleep," I cupped his cheeks in my hands, "Ink, you've made my life worth living. Every time I hear your laugh, I laugh too. When you smile, I smile. When you cry, I cry. You're my everything. I love you so much, Inky. I admit I was with Blue, but not for the reasons you may think," I sucked in a breath and felt my cheek burn, "Ink, I was with him because I needed someone to practice on before I did the real thing. I wanted my proposal to you to be perfect. I didn't want to mess things up… But I already have so I might as well be honest," I pulled the little box out of my pocket and Ink didn't say anything at all, "Ink…. I love you so much. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my days and nights with you and only you…." I sucked in a breath and finally got up from the bed, kneeling down in front of him and holding out his ring.

"Ink Sans… Will you marry me?" I finally asked.

*INK'S P.O.V*

I felt awful.

I blamed him of cheating.

I had ruined his surprise.

I listened to his every word and when I saw him bend down on his knee I thought I was dreaming. It felt like everything was in slow motion before I pounced on him, knocking us both onto the round.

"YES!" I wailed, "YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES, ERROR!" I cried into his neck and pressed kisses all over his face and neck.

"I-I'm so sorry I accused you of cheating, baby. I'm so sorry!" I sniffed, nuzzling into him. He hugged me tightly and I felt him slip the ring onto my finger. I pulled back and began bawling at the sight of the beautiful ring he gave me.

"E-Error…. I-It's perfect… I-It's SO perfect…" I sobbed. He held me tightly and pressed kiss against my neck.

"YOU'RE so perfect." He cooed, making me blush. I felt myself heat up under his kisses and let out a soft moan, holding onto his shoulders.  
"E-Error, the baby…" I managed. He pulled back and smiled.

"Oh, right…" He said, leaning down and stripping me of my shirt, leaning down and pressing warm kisses on my swollen stomach. I felt PJ twitch inside me and I gasped, tears brimming.

"Error…. E-Error, H-He kicked…." I croaked. He perked up and looked at my stomach, the glow in my stomach shining brightly. He set a hand on my stomach and I set my hand on his. He gasped as he felt PJ kicking. He leaned in and pressed a kiss against the soft glow.

"PJ… Your Momma and I are getting married… We're gonna be a family together…." He said. I blushed softly when he said "Momma" but I didn't mind. I wouldn't mind being called Momma.

"Yeah… We are." I said, squeezing his hand. He looked up at me and smiled lovingly, crawling on top of me and leaning down, pressing his lips against mine. I opened my mouth and closed my eyes, waiting for his tongues to meet mine. Soon enough, I felt his tongues enter my mouth and I moaned softly in response, feeling heat rise inside me and his tongue flicked and flitted around my mouth. He pulled back slowly, leaving me as a blushing, panting mess. He smirked down at me and was about to say something but I pulled him down on me.

"Shut up and f-fuck me already…" I said, panting softly. His cheeks burned and he smirked.

"Whatever you want, baby." He said, leaning down and kissing me deeply. Our night was filled with love and lust until morning.

I felt warm again.

I felt loved again.

We were exactly where we were supposed to be.

With each other.

 **Mwuahahaa! I couldn't leave you on a cliffhanger! So here's chapter 18!**

 **Leave a review on how you liked it or on what should happen next!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	19. Nursery Rhymes

**Chapter 18: Nursery Rhymes**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

It was a week after Ink and I had our wedding and he was so swollen with PJ I was afraid he'd pop. He was lying down in the bed, taking his well deserved rest.

"Error, can you help me up? I want to work on PJ's room some more." He said softly. I narrowed my eyes and kissed his forehead.

"Ink you've been working on it all week, you need your rest." I said softly. He whimpered softly.

"But I need to finish it before PJ's here!" He objected. I sighed and chuckled softly, cupping his cheek.

"No we don't… Tori said that PJ had to stay with us in our room for a few months so it's easier for us to check up on him in the night." I said softly, sitting down beside him. He groaned and buried his face in my neck.

"I guess you're right…" He muttered. I gently patted his back and he sighed.

"But it'd still be nice to work on…" He mumbled. I kissed his forehead and gently held onto his hand.

"Tell you what, we can go upstairs and work on it for a few more hours and when we're done, you need to come straight back down here and let me pamper you. Understood?" I said, smirking. He nodded and pushed himself on the couch.

"Okay, okay!" He said, excited to get back to work. I rolled my eyes and led him up the stairs and into PJ's soon to be room. He smiled brightly and I couldn't help but smile too. Ink was working on painting it a soft yellow that blended to an orange at the top. He immediately began working on it again and I watched him with a soft expression, helping him with the base coat while he ombred they walls. It was hours before we were done and Ink somehow manages to lug shade of violet, blue and green as well as a brighter yellow up the stairs.

"Uh, Ink what are you doing? Aren't we done?" I asked, furrowing my brows. He shook his head.

"I wanted to paint flowers too." He said softly. I shook my head and he whined.

"Error…" He squeaked. I picked him up and lied him down on our bed. I tucked him into the blankets and he squirmed.

"Error let me go! I want to go paint!" He whined. I pinned him down and pressed a kiss against his lips, silencing him for a few moments before I pulled back.

"Ink, you need your rest. I'll finish the nursery, okay?" I said. He looked at me for a moment with a small pout before sighing and curling up on his side.

"Okay…" He said softly, closing his eyes. I smiled proudly and kissed his forehead a final time and walked out of the room to let him sleep.

When I got back into the nursery I grabbed a paintbrush and was about to start before I stopped.

I had no idea what I was supposed to do next.

I thought for a moment.

"Flowers. He wanted flowers…" I muttered, grabbing green and painting stems all along the bottom of the walls before I went back in and began painting the actual flowers with shades of red, blue, purple and almost any other color under the sun. It was a few hours later and I was almost done so looked back at my work to see how I did.

"Oh my god…" I whispered.

I left large handprints of green paint all around the bottom of the nursery walls from when I tried to steady myself and the flowers looked like a 3 year old slammed paint against a canvas. I looked down at the last flower by the door and sat back in panic.

It was clear I wasn't an artist.

What was Ink gonna think?

I pressed a hand against my forehead and groaned.

"God, I'm so done…" I mumbled.

"You are?" A bright voice said from the doorway. I whirled around and shut the door, blocking the room from view. I heard him squeal and I could help but gasp myself.

I left a huge green handprint in the middle of the white door. I felt my cheeks burn.

"N-No, not yet!" I called. He tried to open the door and I held it shut.

"Error, can I come see it? I had a few other things I wanted to add so if you could open the-"

"Ink you can't see!" I blurted out, biting my lower lip.

*INK'S P.O.V*

I frowned slightly and tried to push open the door against but Error kept it held shut. I groaned and knocked on the door again.

"Error, please…?" I pleaded.

"Ink, you won't like it." He said in a sad tone. I shook my head and patted the door.

"Of course I will…" I said softly. He was silent for a moment before he cracked the door open a bit. I giggled at the sight of him. He had green paint smeared on his forehead.

"Promise you won't laugh…?" He asked quietly. I shook my head and kissed his nose.

"Of course not, silly…" I assured. He slowly opened the door and I stepped inside, gasping at what I saw.

"Error…." I said, tears brimming. I put my hands over my mouth and smiled brightly.

"It's so perfect." I cried. He had painted soft, childlike flowers around the base of the room and used his handprints to put leaves all along the bottom of the stems. I turned and saw that he had left a handprint on the door and I giggled. He looked at me with a shocked expression and I set my hand in the blue paint before placing my handprint over his on the door. He smiled at me.

"Daw…." He cooed. I giggled and cupped his cheek with my hand, smearing the blue into the green.

"Error, this is perfect…. Thank you." I said quietly. He blushed softly before pressing a kiss against my forehead, making me smile.

"I thought you'd hate it…. I'm not an artist like you." He admitted. I leaned in and kissed him gently before taking his hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Error, it's perfect." I said, again. He smiled and pulled me out of the nursery.

"Well thank you…" He said softly. I kissed his nose before yelping. Error's eyes were wide in shock.

"I-Ink?" He stuttered out. I looked down at my stomach before looking up at him.

"PJ..."

 **OHhohohoho! Fluff! Thanks for helping me with the writers block, guys! I really needed the help XD**

 **Leave a suggestion on what should happen next or what you think is going to happen next!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	20. Arrival

**Chapter 19: Arrival**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

My jaw dropped and I felt myself freeze up as I watched Ink cry out in pain, clutching his stomach. His face twisted into a horrid expression of pain and he hunched over, clutching his eyes shut and panting. I finally snapped out of my trance when I heard him scream out my name.

"ERROR!" He wailed. I rushed to him and picked him up gently, opening a portal and dashing into Reapertale.

"TORI!" I called as I ran towards her house. Ink's breaths were shallow and frequent, which really began to worry me. Tori opened the door.

"Error Sans? What- Oh my!" She gasped once she saw Ink. I looked up at her and she was already leading us into another room. She pointed down at the bed.

"You get him as comfortable as you can and help him breathe steady. I'll be right back." She said, walking out of the room in a surprisingly calm manner. Ink writhed in pain and I lied him down on the bed, sitting down in a chair beside the bed and gently stroking his skull.  
"I'm here, Inky… It's gonna be okay…. Everything's gonna be okay." I cooed, grabbing onto his hand and intertwining our fingers. He squeezed my hand tightly and let out varies pitches of squeals and groans, his eyes clenched shut. I squeezed his hand just as tightly and gently kissed his cheek.

"Hey. Hey…. Breathe, Ink….. In… and out….. and in…. and out…." I instructed, gently rubbing his skull. He looked at me and followed my instructions of deep breathing, wincing at PJ but never taking his eyes off of me. I nodded and squeezed his hand again, kissing his forehead.

"That's it… Just relax the best you can. I'm gonna be here the whole time, okay?" I said softly, stroking the side of his skull and holding his hand against my chest. He nuzzled into my touch and he closed his eyes, focusing on his breathing.

"Okay…. Okay…." He said softly, taking deep breaths before crying out in pain and tensing up, squeezing tightly onto my hand. I held onto him and kissed his forehead.

"You're doing great, Inky… I'm so proud of you…" I cooed. He relaxed after a moment and took in more labored breaths, squeezing my hand. He looked at me and I felt myself swell with pride, tears streaming down my cheeks. His eyes were filled with a healthy mix of love and pain, but I could tell how happy he was. His pride shone brightly in his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here…. Don't leave…" He whispered softly. I shook my head and kissed his forehead, holding onto his hand as he squeezed it tightly, another contraction crashing onto him. Once he calmed down afterwards, I nuzzled closer.

"I'm not going anywhere…. We're in this together." I cooed.

*MANY HOURS LATER*

Ink was passed out on the bed and Tori had gone off with our baby to check all their vitals and what-not. Ink curled up against my arm and rested his head on my shoulder, completely exhausted. His ectobelly had faded away but I could still tell that he was very sore from the day's events by the way he would tense up whenever he sat funny. I gently rubbed circles on his hand and hummed softly to him to help him sleep. He turned over in his sleep and reached out for me.

"Error…." He moaned. I gently pressed a kiss against his forehead and stroked his back.

"Yeah? Is there anything you need me to get you?" I asked quietly. He shook his head and mumbled softly.

"Just get in here with me…" He whispered. I climbed into the bed beside im and smiled warmly as he pressed his back against me and nuzzled closer. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek before gently rubbing his stomach. He sighed and relaxed at my touch, closing his eyes in content.

*INK'S P.O.V*

I've never had a more painful experience in my entire life. I think the only reason I was able to get through it all was because Error was by my side. Tori was helpful and tried to keep me a calm as possible throughout but Error… Error was the one who made me feel safer. I looked at him and smiled warmly, nuzzling into his touch. I thought I'd be sore if he rubbed my stomach but it felt really soothing. I felt him nuzzle my cheek and press soft kisses on it, making me smile.

"Inky I'm so so proud of you… You just held out baby for about 9 months and then had to sit through labor for a good 28 hours… I'm so proud of you, baby…" He cooed, holding me closer. I turned and kissed his nose gently, hugging him close. He smiled warmly and leaned in, closing his eyes and silently asking for a kiss. I leaned in and kissed him gently, closing my eyes in bliss. He purred softly and pulled me closer, kissing me deeper. I parted my lips to allow his tongues to dive in and I had to hold back a moan. I tilted my head back and let him have his way with me. His hands slid around my waist and he held me close, kissing me deeply. I moaned softly in content and after a few minutes I had to pull away. He looked at me, panting slightly and pressing his forehead against mine with a small pout. I could feel my cheeks burning as I pulled back slightly.

"E-Error, if you keep going we're gonna end up with another PJ…. Besides, as much as I'd love to…. I think we need to wait until I'm recovered..." I whispered softly. He chuckled and leaned in, pressing a soft kiss against my cheek, making me melt.

"I wasn't gonna do that… I just wanted to give you a little treat for being so strong throughout all this…. We're parents, Ink…. And you just gave birth to our baby…" He whispered. I felt tears welling in my eyes and I smiled when I saw the small tears in his eyes. I giggled and nuzzles his forehead.

"I couldn't've gotten through it all without you." I said softly, cupping his cheek with my hand. He rested his hand over mine and nuzzled into my touch.

"Well I'm glad I could be helpful." He whispered, staring at me with pure adoration. I smiled and kissed his nose before curling up against him. He got where I was going and pulled me closer in his arms, gently rubbing my back in a soothing gesture. I closed my eyes and we lied there in content before a knock was at the door. Error sat up and I opened my eyes, new tears welling when I saw Toriel with our baby wrapped in the blanket Blue had gotten us.

"Are you ready to meet your child?" She asked, already walking over to us. I nodded and choked back a sob, smiling brightly. Error squeezed me gently and nodded at Tori before she walked over and rested the little bundle in my arms. Error peeked over my shoulder and I gently pulled the blanket away from our baby's face, tears steadily streaming down my cheeks. Tori smiled and left the room, leaving Error and I alone to meet our baby for the first time. I hear Error sniff beside me and I looked at him, giggling through my tears as I saw how he was crying as much as I was. He kissed my forehead and hugged us both tightly, resting his head in my neck before reaching down and holding onto our sleeping baby's tiny hand.

"Welcome to the world, PJ…" I whispered softly, pressing a kiss against his forehead, making him squirm slightly. I smiled warmly and gently stroked his cheek, Error watching from my shoulder. Pj cracked his eyes open slightly and I couldn't help myself from crying. His eyes were blue and yellow, with a star around one of them just like mine. His bones were a soft black like his fathers and he had little splats of pink, yellow and orange on his cheeks. And inklike splatter looked like it was detaching from his head just like Error's glitches. Error sniffed beside me and I turned, kissing his cheek gently and wiping away his tears with my hand, tears of my own streaming down my cheeks. But neither of us were sad, you could tell by the large smiles on our faces. PJ cooed softly to catch our attention and we both looked down at him. Error nuzzled into my neck and chuckled through his tears.

"He's perfect."

 **PJ! Enjoy the fluff!**

 **What did you think of the story? What should happen next? See you next chapter!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	21. A Warm Welcome

**Chapter 21: A Warm Welcome**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I watched Ink and PJ fall asleep in my arms. Ink was out within about 10 minutes after first getting PJ. I'm pretty sure he needed the sleep after being so worn out so I lied him down on the bed and gently took PJ from him, cradling him in my hands. He looked so little and frail.

And I was the one who was going to protect him.

I gently stroked his cheek and he turned into my hand, making little squeaky noises in his sleep. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I finally soaked it all in.

I was a father.

I had a baby. A precious little baby that was all mine and the love of my life's.

Paperjam.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek and I sniffed, trying to blink them back but failing miserably. Ink stirred beside me and I tried to quiet my crying but all I did was choke back a sob. He blinked open his eyes slowly and set his hand on my leg.

"I know…" He whispered, small tears of his own brimming which broke my facade. I broke down into sobs and an unnaturally huge smile was plastered on my face. Ink smiled warmly and let his own tears fall, squeezing my hand lovingly. We stayed like that together for hours before Tori knocked on the door.

"How's everything going?" She asked quietly. Ink was now holding PJ close to his chest and his smile grew wider when PJ twitched lightly in his sleep, smiling softly. I kissed Ink and PJ's foreheads before turning towards Tori.

"Perfect…" I hushed. She smiled warmly at us and walked over, setting a bag down.

"Well that's good… I can tell you two will be wonderful parents. Now, I got you a few things I think you'll need like diapers, baby formula, bottles ect. Oh! And I also left you a pie! Sweet's always helped me for the few days after I gave birth to Asri-... Well…. Never mind me. Now, you can head home whenever you feel like you're ready." She said, smiling. I took the bag from her and smiled.

"Thanks, Tori." I said. Ink nuzzled me from behind and smiled softly.

"I wanna head home," He whispered, "I want to show PJ his new room…" His smile grew brighter when PJ wriggled in his arms and let out a little squeak. Tori laughed and smiled.

"Well have fun with your child, Sans'." She said before walking out of the room with a kind wave. Ink looked up at me with large eyes and held PJ close against his chest, PJ's eyes open just a sliver. I could see myself in him as much as I saw Ink.

I loved him.

Ink looked with me and held our child closer to his chest, leaning in and pressing a kiss against my nose.

"Please, Error…?" He whispered, smiling softly. My heart melted at the sight and I just couldn't say no. I sighed and picked up the bag Tori had gotten us and opened up a portal directly to our living room couch.

"Alright, alright…. Now cut it with the puppy eyes, I'm already an emotional wreck I don't need any more crying." I chuckled. He giggled warmly and I held my hand out to him, which he gladly accepted. I helped him stand up and his face twisted into one of discomfort. I frowned.

"Ink? Does it hurt?" I asked softly. He shook his head, holding PJ closer.

"N-No, I'm just uncomfortable." He said meekly, taking a step forward and scrunching up his face more. I held my hand out against his chest and he stopped walking.

"No, stay here… I'll set these on the table and come back for you and PJ." I assured, gesturing to the bag. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay…" He mumbled. I kissed his forehead and I chuckled when I saw the ghost of a smile pass over him.

"I'll be right back." I said before hopping into the portal and setting the bag on the table, stopping when I saw a few other skeletons standing in front of me. A sheepish grin grew on three of their faces while two smirked and the other one mumbled and babbled on incoherently. My eyes widened slightly in shock.

"What? What are you all doing here?" I asked quietly. Reaper shook his head and set a finger to his mouth, telling me to be quiet.

"Geno came over to check on you and-"

"I saw the mess Ink made when his water broke so I knew that you two had to be with Reapertale Tori, which I made Reaper make sure of. But don't worry! I cleaned it all up for you two... " Geno blurted out quietly. Goth giggled in his arms and grabbed on his scarf, tugging on it gently and getting Geno's attention. Geno smiled lovingly and looked down at his baby, listening to Goth babble on. Blue smiled warmly at them and rested his head onto the skeleton next to him, whispering something to him. Fell's cheeks heated up and he chuckled, smirking devilishly at Blue and wrapping an arm around his waist and whispering something back to him, making him giggle and blue deeply. I looked at all of them and frowned lightly.

"Fresh." I snorted. He waved and nodded at me.

"Whattup, broski? Just wanted to see the lil' dude." He said. I rolled my eyes and opened the portal again.

"Oh fine. I gotta go get Ink and PJ." I said, smiling brightly towards the end. Geno's smile grew and he giggled, nuzzling into Reaper.

"Aww, Reapy look at him! He's so proud!" He gushed, holding onto Goth. Reaper narrowed his eyes and snorted, looking away.

"Well, yeah…" He muttered, slightly jealous of the look his lover was giving Error. Geno giggled and rested his head against Reaper's chest, looking down at Goth.

"It's just like you were when we were first with Goth…" He whispered, leaning in and kissing Reaper gently before pulling back. Reapers cheeks lit up and he smiled warmly, making Geno giggle softly. Blue smiled and giggled at them.

"Oh just kiss already!" He squealed. Fell smirked from behind him and pulled him in.

"Great idea." He purred, leaning in and kissing Blue deeply, making Blue's cheeks flare as he kissing him back happily. I rolled my eyes at the sight and had a slight ache in my chest.

I need to be with my own family.

Geno nuzzled into Reaper and Goth cooed softly.

"Go get him, Error…. We're here to congratulate you…. It'll be a surprise." He whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…. I'll go get Inky and PJ." I whispered, walking into the portal and smiling warmly at Ink, who had managed to lie back down on the bed and hold PJ against his chest. He perked up at me and smiled.

"Error!" He cooed, reaching out for me. I held onto his and and kissed his nose, sliding my arms beneath him and picking him up bridal style.

"Inky." I responded, leaning in and kissing him gently. He softly returned the kiss and we parted, smiling warmly at one another. I nuzzled his nose.

"C'mon…. Let's go home with our baby boy…" I whispered. He nuzzled me back and closed his eyes, still tired from everything. I silently hoped that everyone who was waiting at home would understand that he needed to rest before we had any surprise party as I opened up a portal and stepped into our home. Ink was curled up against my chest and he and PJ were sound asleep in my arms as I stepped into the living room. When I finally saw our friends I couldn't help but smile.

They were so thoughtful.

 **What do you think is in store for Ink, Error and PJ as they finally head home together for the first time? Leave a comment on how you thought the chapter was and leave a suggestion on what should happen next!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	22. Home

**Chapter 22: Home**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I smiled at all of our friends and looked up at the room. They had set a banner up that said "Welcome Home Paperjam!" as well as set up some trays of different foods and drinks. The whole thing seemed like a really calm little welcoming party and I pressed a soft kiss against Ink's forehead. He stirred in my arms and moaned softly, burying his face into my chest and falling into a deeper sleep. I chuckled and looked up at our friends.

"Guys, I really appreciate you all coming but Ink's so tired and exhausted from everything and-" I was cut off by Geno.

"We can be quiet… I just wanna meet PJ." He admitted, squeezing Goth and making him squeak softly, giggling. Reaper kissed Geno's forehead.

"Geno, I think Error's trying to say that we should come back later… You know how you got after you had Goth." He whispered softly. Geno looked at his feet and sighed, smiling softly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" He sighed. Reaper kissed his forehead gently and picked up Goth, tickling his chin. Goth giggled and grabbed onto his hand.

"Da ee!" He squealed, making Reaper smile proudly. Geno rolled his eyes playfully and waved at me.

"Bye Error, we'll be back later." He promised, taking Reapers hand and opening a portal up to their home before they walked out. Fell smiled at me and held Blue closer to his chest. Blue swatting at him lightly and giggled before looking at me.

"As much as I'd love to see your baby I think it'd be better if he rested." He said softly. Fell smiled and nodded at me before opening a portal.

"We'll be back." He said, pulling Blue back to their home. I chuckled and waved at them and looked down at Ink, stroking his back gently. I gently lied him down on the couch and set PJ down on his back for a moment, pulling a blanket over Ink.

"Rest, Inky…" I whispered, pressing a soft kiss against his nose. Ink purred softly and smiled in his sleep.

"M'kay…" He mumbled, giggling slightly. I chuckled and kissed his forehead again before turning back to pick up our baby.

He wasn't there.

I sucked in a breath and I felt my heart beating against my chest. I frantically looked around the room before my heart stopped and I nearly stumbled backwards.

Fresh was still here.

And he was holding my baby.

I walked over to him and hissed quietly.

"Fresh?! You nearly gave me a heart attack! I thought I just lost my newborn baby!" I hissed. He looked up at me and shrugged before looking back down at PJ and wiggling the little bear in front of him.

*FRESH'S P.O.V* (Betcha weren't expecting that now were you?)

I watched all the other couples leave and I just stared at Error, expecting him to kick me out but instead he turned immediately towards Ink and their kid.

That's new.

They shared a kiss before Error lied him down on the couch and set PJ on his back for a moment to tuck Ink in. I walked over and looked down at the little skeleton, poking his cheek. He squirmed lightly and slowly grabbed onto my hand, leaving me in shock. I wasn't used to this kind of thing so I just kinda let my mind take over and the next thing I knew I was holding onto the tiny skeleton byproduct of his two horny parents. He squirmed lightly in my arms before turning and holding onto my chest, a small, sleepy smile on his face. I felt a strange warmth spread in my chest and over my cheeks when I head him babble softly in his sleep. I smiled lightly.

"Hey little bro…" I whispered, smiling warmly. He giggled in his sleep and the warmth grew more intense. I saw the bear on the table and picked it up, nuzzling it against the kiddo.

Jammy, I think?

"C'mon, say hello to Mr. Bear Bear, yo..." I whispered.

"Fresh?! You nearly gave a heart attack! I thought I just lost my newborn baby!" Error hissed. I looked up and saw his worried and angry expression as he looked between me and his kid in my arms. I shrugged and went back to nuzzling the bear against Jammy. He twitched lightly and cracked open his eyes, staring at the bear and mumbling softly to himself before grabbing the bear's ear with his little hand. Error watched silently and I saw him clench his fist and a look of jealousy spread over his face.

"Fresh, give me back Paperjam." He commanded. Jammy perked up at the voice and looked at Error, letting out small squeals of happiness. Error immediately smiled at his son. I chuckled and handed him the bear, tickling his chin. He giggled and hugged his bear the best he could and cooed softly, making incoherent sounds. I smiled and chuckled warmly before looking up at Error.

"Yo, you can have your kiddo back… He's pretty rad." I said, gently holding out his child. Error took him from me and held him against his chest, smiling warmly.

"Yeah… He is…" He whispered softly, gently stroking Jammy's cheek. He let go of the bear and looked up at his father, letting out a soft coo before grabbing onto one of Error's fingers with his tiny hands. I slowly inched over and looked down at the baby in Error's arms.

"He's so… TINY…" I said softly. Jammy cooed and nuzzled into his father, closing his eyes. Error smiled softly and gently pressed a kiss against his baby's head.

"Yeah…." He whispered. I looked down at the baby for a moment before looking up.

"So uh, I-If you and Ink ever need a babysitter or something, I'm here, bro…" I said, looking away. Error looked up in shock and considered my offer for a moment.

"We'll…. See…." He muttered. I nodded.

"Okay, well I should probably get out of your hair." I mumbled, turning and walking out the door.

"Oh… Okay." Error muttered before turning and lying down beside Ink and hugging his family close. Ink smiled in his sleep and nuzzled closer to him. I felt a soft pain in my chest as I watched their love-filled interactions.

Something I wouldn't have.

 **Anybody feeling bad for Fresh, because I am! Anywho, SQUEE! BABY!**

 **Leave a comment on how you liked the chapter and what you think should happen next!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	23. Flirting and Regret

**Chapter 23: Flirting and Regret**

*INK'S P.O.V*

It had been a few weeks since we first brought PJ home and I was fully recovered from the labor, much to Error's delight.

"Error, stop that," I giggled, swatting at him for the umpteenth time that day, "I need to feed PJ." I kissed his cheek and pushed away his onslaught of kisses as I handed him our son.

"You can kiss him for now, I'll be right back." I assured, walking into the kitchen. He followed me with a playful pout.

"But he doesn't give me kisses like you do, Inky." He whined. I rolled my eyes and mixed some baby formula with water and heating it up in the microwave.

"Well he can learn." I teased, poking his cheek. He chuckled warmly and sat down on the stool, cradling PJ delicately. I smiled and winked at him, making a silent promise to him that I'd shower him with affection at a later time as I walked over to the microwave and pulled out the semi-warm bottle. When I turned back around, Error was smirking at me and wriggling his eyebrows. I snorted out a laugh and fought back a blush.

"Oh stop it! We have a baby to feed." I laughed, taking PJ from him and holding him close to my chest, nudging the bottle against his mouth. PJ squeaked lazily and grabbed onto the bottle with his hands, his eyes half closed while he contentedly ate his bottle. I smiled warmly at him and sat down next to Error, nuzzling into his neck. He hummed softly in content and wrapped an arm around me, resting his head on mine. I nuzzled into him and he let out a deep hum.

"How the hell did we get here?" He asked softly, squeezing my side. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Well…. You saved me from the corruption and nursed me back to health. Then we decided to become friends and stop fighting. Then we became so much more." I whispered. He kissed my forehead and spoke in a hushed tone.

"We had our first date, our first kiss…" He whispered back, a smirk slowly growing on his face. I felt my cheeks heat up and I looked away. He bent down and took the opportunity to nip at my neck.

"And then we had a wonderful first time if you know what I mean…" He purred. I shook him off and bit my lower lip, a heat rising in my cheeks.

"I know very well what you mean." I whispered, a smile playing on my lips. He chuckled and pulled me closer.

"I thought you might. After all, we conceived a child from it." He whispered, setting his hand on PJ's head. He cooed under his father's touch and let the now empty bottle fall from his hands. I smiled and kissed his cheek gently.

"And then you asked me to marry you…. And we got married…" I whispered back, not daring to break the tenderness of this moment. He smiled and leaned in slightly.

"Yeah, we did. I've been with you ever since." He said softly. I smiled and leaned in to meet him, nuzzling our noses together gently.

"Yes, you have. We've been together trying to hold our family together as well as fend off that cursed corruption."

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I saw his brows knit together in frustration when he brought up the corruption, which usually happened every so often. I leaned in and pressed a tender kiss on his cheek, tilting his head up to face me.

"Hey, the corruption's been backing off lately, you know that." I reminded. He sighed and looked down, absentmindedly stroking PJ's cheek. He had been so tense over the past few weeks. One time while he was pregnant, the corruption thought it'd be funny to take over Freshtale. Fresh was alright since he came to us to bother Ink and I but his world was still broken. I know Ink is still bothered about it.

"Ink…. There was nothing you could do to save Freshtale." I whispered. He looked up at me and frowned, tears pricking the corners of his eyes.

"I know…. That's why I feel so awful." He choked out. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tight. He leaned into my hold and sniffed quietly. I ran my hand down his spine and

gently shushed him. He sniffed and curled into my touch.

"I want to help him, Error." He whispered softly. I sighed and pressed soft kisses on his forehead.

"Shhh… I know you do." I whispered back. PJ squeaked softly and started to whine softly. Ink said nothing but gently set PJ in the crook of her neck, patting his back gently and humming a soft tune to him to calm him down. I watched my husband and child with care, sighing to myself.

"It'll be alright, Ink." I assured. He nodded and rested against me.

"I know."

 **Wow, this was a short-ass chapter. But oh well, exam week am I right?**

 **Thanks for waiting! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	24. New Friends and Old Enemies

**Chapter 24: New Friends and Old Foes**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I smiled warmly at Ink and PJ as Ink was trying to teach him how to bake. Ink let out a little giggle as PJ poked the side of the bowl.

"Paperjam, what are you doing?" He asked softly. PJ just looked up at him and cocked his head to the side.

"I…. I dunno. What're we s'posed to be doing again?" He squeaked out. I laughed warmly.

"Ink, he's only 5. Do you really think he'll be able to focus long enough to bake?" I chuckled. He sighed and picked up our child, smiling.

"I know, but he wanted to help!" Ink said, beaming proudly. I rolled my eyes playfully and kissed their foreheads.

"Ink, he just wants to eat the dough." I said, slipping my hand into the bowl and scooping out a gwob of dough before picking off a piece and handing it to PJ. He smiled brightly and ate his piece while I plopped mine into my mouth, making Ink gasp and laugh.

"Error! What have I told you about eating the dough? There won't be enough for any cookies for you if you continue down this path." He warned, shooing me away. PJ squealed and wriggled in his arms.

"Momma! Momma put me down! I wanna go play with Daddy!" He pleaded. My heart swelled at the action and I smiled. Ink's expression softened and he set him down, pressing a kiss against his forehead.

"Alright, alright." He giggled. PJ waddled over to me and hugged my legs. I patted his head and smiled.

"Hey, you wanna head to somewhere special?" I whispered. He nodded excitedly and giggled. I looked up and picked up PJ.

"Inky, I'm gonna take PJ out, alright?" I said. He perked up and looked back at me, biting his lower lip.

"I… I don't know Error. He's still so young and I don't-" I cut him off with a kiss. He let out a small squeak of surprise before giving in and letting out a small hum in content. I chuckled and pressed our foreheads together, nuzzling his nose.

"Inky, it'll be alright. I promise. I'll be there with him." I whispered. He nodded and pressed a kiss against PJ's forehead.

"You be good for your father, okay?" He whispered. PJ nodded and hugged Ink.

"I will, Momma." He whispered back. Ink smiled and hugged us both before turning back to his baking.

"I want you two home by dinnertime." He said sternly. I chuckled and smirked.

"And if we aren't?" I pressed. PJ giggled and looked at Ink, waiting for his response. Ink turned his head towards us and I felt my cheeks heat up at the sight of his seductive look.

"Then you'll be missing out on quite a bit tonight." He winked, smirking at me. I nodded quickly.

"We'll be home BEFORE dinner." I promised. He laughed and nodded, blushing softly at my quick response.

"Good." He hummed, turning back to the counter. I nodded and opened up a portal, walking into another AU with PJ curled in my arms.

"Paperjam, your Momma is going to be the death of me." I wheezed, still flustered from the previous events. He giggled and smiled.

"You loo~ooove him!" He giggled. I chuckles and nodded.

"I do, PJ. I really do." I said softly, setting him down so he could walk on his own. He immediately grabbed onto my hand and I was more than happy to hold his. He looked around and furrowed his brows lightly.

"Daddy, where are we?" He asked. I smiled and stopped walking, kneeling down in front of him.

"Alright, you need to keep this to yourself, okay? This is TOP secret. You wanna help Daddy keep his secret?" I asked, whispering for effect. He nodded and pressed his lips together. I chuckled and smiled.

"Well, we're in a place called Outertale." I whispered. His eyed widened and his mouth fell agape slightly before furrowing his brows in confusion.

"But… Momma said that Outertale was corrupted and you had to make it go away." He said. I smiled and kissed his forehead.

"He ALSO said that it would be back one day because it was so popular. This was your Momma and I's favorite place to go out on dates." I whispered. He giggled and looked back up at me.

"Eww..." He giggled. I laughed and ruffled his skull.

"Say 'Eww' all you want kiddo, but I can promise you that someday you'll be going on dates with someone too." I chuckled. He giggled and looked around.

"It's really pretty here… Wait," He turned and looked up at me with a confused expression, "If this was Momma's favorite place then why won't you tell him about it?" He asked, clearly confused. I picked him up and led him through the trail that Ink had taken me through when we had our almost first kiss.

"Well, our anniversary is coming up soon. It'll be the day that I first asked him out in a few days and I really want to do something special for our 10 years of being together. So, I want to bring him back to where we had our first date." I whispered, pushing away the bushes and walking into the clearing. PJ gasped and looked up at the stars dotting across the sky.

"Wow…. I know why Momma likes this place now…" He whispered. I smiled and looked up at the sky, sitting down with PJ in my lap.

"Yeah… I know why too." I whispered back. He smiled and rested against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his as we looked up at the stars together.

"I love you, Daddy…." He whispered. I smiled warmly and squeezed him lightly in my arms.

"I love you too, Paperjam." I said softly. He smiled and looked around in awe at all the stars. I smiled at his look of wondered and sighed in content.

I can't wait to see the look on Ink's face when I bring him here.

Paperjam wriggled closer to me and gripped onto my jacket.

"Daddy, who's that?" He whispered. I looked out to where he was looking and I saw another skeleton sitting down on the edge of Outertale, looking out at the stars. I chuckled softly.

"I believe that's Outertale Sans." I said softly. He perked up immediately and tugged on my hoodie.

"Oh can we go meet him? Please Daddy?" He pleaded. I laughed warmly and stood up, pulling him up with me.

"Okay, okay! I promised your Momma we'd be home before dinner so we have just a little time left, but if you want to go meet him during that time then that's fine by me." I said, patting his skull. It'd be nice to introduce myself to the new and improved Outertale Sans considering the last time he saw me I was ripping apart his entire world. I shuddered at the thought and looked down at PJ to discover he was already halfway to the other skeleton.

"Paperjam!" I yelled, jogging after him. He giggled and continued skipping along towards the skeleton, who looked up at my yelling. I immediately stopped in my tracks and stood in shock at who was sitting there.

*PJ'S P.O.V*

I hopped over to the other Sans and smiled brightly when he looked my way. He had a very colorful outfit and sunglasses that said "What" on them as I plopped in front of him.

"Hello!" I said cheerfully. He looked at me for a moment before jumping slightly.

"Yo, you're Error and Ink's little dude, right?" He asked. I giggled at the way he spoke and nodded.

"Mm hm! I'm here with my Daddy and he said I could come over and say hello!" I cheered. He nodded and looked up behind me. I turned and saw Daddy standing beside me with his hands in his pockets. He smiled at me and looked at the other skeleton.

"Didn't know you'd be here." He said flatly. The other skeleton shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

"Eh, well… Figured I'd come see what all the hubbub was about." He answered. Daddy nodded and chuckled.

"Mm hm. Outertale is quite the place." He said. I looked up at the other skeleton and smiled, holding out my hand like Momma taught me.

"Hi! My name's Paperjam! It's nice to meet you!" I said, looking up at him. He smiled and took my hand in his, giving it a little shake, making me giggle. He chuckled and slid his shades down slightly so I could catch a glimpse of his eyes. I felt an unfamiliar tightness in my chest when I saw his purple eyes.

I thought they were beautiful.

He winked at me and let go of my hand before pushing his glasses back up and slipping his hands in his pockets.

"The name's Fresh, yo. It's nice to meet you little broski. " He replied. I smiled and nodded at him, giggling softly. Daddy coughed from behind me and I looked up at him. He smiled and held out his hand.

"Alright, PJ it's time to start heading home. I promised Momma we'd be home before dinner." He said softly. I whined but stood up and grabbed his hand.

"Will there be Mac and Cheese?" I asked, looking up at him. He chuckled and winked at me.

"When is there not?" He laughed. I giggled and smiled brightly as he began leading me back the way we came. I turned back for a moment and waved at my new friend with my free hand.

"Goodbye Mr. Fresh! I hope I can see you again!" I called. Daddy chuckled lightly and squeezed my hand.

"I'm sure you will, PJ." He assured, even though I'm pretty sure I saw him giving an angry look at Mr. Fresh. Mr. Fresh didn't seemed phased by it though and smiled even brighter.

"Bye Jammy!" He called. I smiled at the nickname and waved a final time before Daddy finally brought me through the magic door to our home. I felt myself growing giddy with excitement.

I made a new friend!

 **To make up for my super short last chapter, I made this one much longer! I hope it'll suffice :)**

 **Now, I'm thinking that in future chapters I'd like to add some citrus to the mix (lemon, lol) So if you're for it: TELL ME! And if you aren't: ALSO TELL ME! XD There is no wrong answer!**

 **But I will say that IF there is lemon in a chapter I will warn you in the title as well as within the chapter:**

 **EX:**

 **Story**

 ***SIN ALERT***

 ***SIN***

 ***SIN OVER***

 **Stay Wicked!**


	25. Saying Goodnight (Lemon Warning)

**Chapter 25: Saying Goodnight (Lemon Warning)**

*INK'S P.O.V*

I perked up at the sound of Paperjam giggling and felt a pair of arms wrap around my legs. I smiled and picked him up, nuzzling my nose against his cheek.

"Oh my little PJ! Did you have fun with Daddy?" I asked, smiling as Error walking into the kitchen, beaming proudly at the both of us. Paperjam nodded and nuzzled me back.

"Yeah! It was a lot of fun!" He giggled. I smiled and pressed a kiss against his temple.

"Well I'm glad you had fun." I said, sighing softly. Error walked over and pressed a kiss against my cheek. I smiled and turned, nuzzling his neck.

"It seems that you kept your promise… Thank you for being home before dinner." I whispered. He smirked and leaned in towards my neck.

"Well I've got a few things I'd like to eat tonight…." He purred. I felt my cheeks heat up and I smacked his chest.

"E-Error!" I gasped. Paperjam giggled in my arms and smiled.

"Me too! There's Mac and Cheese AND Cookies!" He cheered, smiling brightly. I let out a sigh of relief and chuckled at his innocence before I set him down.

"Alright, then you go wash up." I instructed. He nodded at me and skipped off to the bathroom, leaving me alone with Error.

"Error." I huffed. He laughed and pulled me into his arms.

"Oh come on, I thought it was funny!" He chuckled. I twacked his chest and shook my head disapprovingly.

"Error, you will not be teaching my child about what we did to get him here at such a young age. Watch it." I warned. He shrugged and pressed a kiss against my temple.

"Ink, it'll be fine. He doesn't understand." He assured. I sighed and chuckled softly before PJ ran towards the table.

"C'mon! C'mon!" He cheered. I chuckled and pulled Error over to the table, sitting down beside PJ and we all contentedly ate our dinner.

*A FEW HOURS LATER*

"Momma do you love Daddy?" PJ asked as I began tucking him in for bed. I furrowed my brows for a moment before chuckling.

"Of course I do, PJ why wouldn't I?" I asked, sitting down beside him and wrapping an arm around him. He leaned into my hold and closed his eyes, yawning.

"Because I asked Daddy and he said he loved you too…" He mumbled. I blushed softly and kissed his forehead.

"Well now you know Mommy and Daddy love each other. And we love you too, PJ." I whispered, running my hand over his skull. He smiled and leaned into my touch before he slowly began to fall asleep, resting against me.

"How's the kiddo?" A voice asked from the doorway. I turned and smiled as Error walked over and sat down on the other side of our son.

"Tired." I whispered, pulling him closer to me. He mumbled softly in his sleep and curled up against my chest, smiling softly. I smiled and looked back up at Error, scooting closer to him.

"So how was your little outing?" I asked quietly. He chuckled flatly.

"PJ has a new friend." He said. I gasped and smiled.

"Oh he does? Who?" I asked.

"Fresh."

"..." I looked down at PJ and frowned slightly before a smile grew.

"Fresh… He needs someone ever since…" I flinched and looked down.

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I frowned at his words and pulled them both into a hug, running my hand over Ink's back.

"Shh… I agree with you, but does it have to be our son?" I asked, frowning. Ink nodded.

"I'd like it to be… That way I have an excuse to check up on him." He mumbled. I frowned and kissed his forehead.

"Ink, you don't owe him anything. You did what you had to do." I whispered. He looked up at me and I nodded at him. He sighed and nodded back, taking my hand and intertwining our fingers.

"You're right… I'm sorry…" He whispered. I leaned in and kissed him gently, gently stroking his cheek with my hand. He hummed softly in response and kissed me back gently, wrapping his arms around my neck and tilting his head to the side, parting his lips slightly. I took the opportunity to slide my tongues into his mouth, exploring the all too familiar taste of him.

I could never get enough.

He let out a quiet moan and pulled me closer, trailing his fingers down my arm and towards my hand. I intertwined our fingers and kissed him deeper, flicking my tongue against the roof of his mouth. He moaned again, louder this time, and pulled back. His cheeks were flushed and he was panting lightly.

"We can't wake PJ…" He whispered softly. I picked him up and trailed kisses over his neck, making him blush darker and moan.

"He sleeps like the dead, Inky…. Besides, I'm still hungry." I purred, leaning down and biting his neck. He let out a soft gasp and his grip on my my jacket.

"Mmm… Now who would I be to starve you?" He purred huskily, pressing a kiss against my jaw. I purred deeply and pulled him out of PJ's room and into ours, shutting the door behind us.

"Well then why don't we have a little feast?" I smirked.

 ***SIN ALERT***

*INK'S P.O.V*

I looked up at him and saw the same lustful and loving look in his eyes the night we conceived PJ and the few nights we had after PJ was born. I felt an all too familiar heat spread throughout me and I yanked him down.

"I think I'd like that." I whispered, tracing my fingers over his chest. He purred and set me down on the bed, slipping his arms around my waist.

"I think we both would." He cooed, smirking widely. I gripped onto his jacket and pushed it off of him, leaving him in his t-shirt. He smirked and pinned me down on the bed, slipping his hands under my shirt and pulling it over my head, leaving my chest exposed. He leaned down and kissed me, his tongue immediately penetrating my lips and diving into my mouth. I moaned loudly, knowing that PJ was asleep and that these walls were virtually soundproof. He slid his hands over my ribs and I felt desire building inside me. He pulled away from me slightly before diving down and licking at my neck, sending sparks of desire shooting through me.

"O-Oooh~... E-Error!"

*NOBODY'S P.O.V*

Error continued biting and licking at Ink's neck, making him squirm beneath him. He chuckled at the sight of his husband so hot and bothered before trailing wet kisses down his torso, running his hand over his spine. Ink let out an errotic gasp.

"AAH~!" He moaned, holding Error's head against him. Error purred and bit down on Ink's belt, looking him in the eye and he dragged his pants down with his teeth. Ink was a panting and moaning mess by now, his cheeks flushed with an array of colors as he watched Error leave him completely exposed. Error smirked when he saw Ink's already summoned member throbbing with desire.

"It looks like somebody's happy to see me." He teased, gently stroking its side with his index finger, making Ink whimper and shudder beneath him.

"A-Ahhh…!" He gasped, trying to press his legs together for some form of relief. Error merely smirked and summoned his strings, wrapping them around Ink's legs to keep them held apart. Ink looked down at him with wide eyes and panted heavily.

"E-Error…." He moaned out. Error smirked and slowly slid his tongue over the length of his member, making Ink cry out.

"ERROR!" He shrieked, panting loudly and bucking his hips up towards Error, making him smirk wider. He dragged his tongue along his member from base to tip, making Ink moan even louder, bucking up towards him. Error slowly leaned down and took in Ink's member, making him gasp with desire.

"Oh! Error!" He moaned out as Error slowly began to bob his head up and down on Ink's member, taking his time to take the entire length in his mouth. Ink immediately began bucking his hips up against him. Error pinned his hips down and began sucking hard on his member, making Ink cry out in pleasure. He threw his head back and panted loudly, crying out in pleasure until Error suddenly pulled back, licking his tip. Ink looked down at him and let out a whine before silencing himself as Error slipped off his pants and crawled over Iink, pressing kisses on his neck.

"Have I ever told you how delicious you are?" He purred, licking his collarbone. Ink hummed softly in content and smiled, wrapping his legs around Error's waist, feeling their members press together.

"A few times." He replied, leaning in and kissing him gently. Error hummed softly in response and returned the tender kiss before pulling back and looking at him lovingly.

"You sure you want this?" He asked, cupping his lover's cheek. Ink closed his eyes and hummed softly in content.

"I'm sure, baby…." He whispered. Error smiled and leaned in, kissing him deeply before lining himself up at Ink's entrance and slowly pressing himself inside. Ink pulled back from the kiss and gasped from pain and pleasure as Error moaned softly.

"Ngh…. You're so tight, Inky…." He whispered as he slowly began thrusting into him. Ink gasped and cried out in pleasure.

"A-Ah! O-Oh! F-Faster, Error!" He cried, pulling his legs apart farther. Error took no time to take in his request, pounding mercilessly into his lover, causing him to cry out in pain before moaning loudly in pleasure. Error let out a few grunt and moaned with him, sloppily thrusting into Ink.

"As you w-wish." He panted out. They panted and moaned together, Ink gripping onto his shoulders and Error's hand propping himself up on either side of Ink. After a few minutes of this, Ink's moaning and panting grew louder and more errotic.

"E-Error! E-Errror I'm g-gonna- AHH!" He cried out in pleasure as his orgasm crashed down over him in waves. Error continued thrusting into Ink for a few moments and after two more sloppy thrusts he came inside Ink. Ink cried out and moaned, panting for breath after their lustful episode. Error pulled out and lied down beside his husband, panting softly.

 ***SIN OVER***

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

I pulled Ink beside me and pressed a kiss against his temple.

"Not bad, huh?" I whispered. He closed his eyes and hummed in response.

"Not bad at all." He whispered back, pressing a kiss against my cheek. I smiled and pulled a blanket over him, pulling him closer and gently running my hand over his arm. He curled up against me and I felt his breathing calm down after a few minutes.

"I love you Error…." He whispered, yawning lightly. I chuckled and pressed a kiss against his temple.

"I love you too, Inky….. Goodnight."

 **You know the drill ;)**


	26. Real Talk

**Chapter 26: Real Talk**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

Breathing.

All I heard was the sound of breathing. It was soft and hushed. It sounded peaceful. It took me a moment before I realized that the breathing was coming from someone else. I cracked open an eye and after a few moments of adjustment I saw PJ curled up in Ink's arms. A few more moments of adjustment and I heard the sound of humming. I finally opened both my eyes and was greeted by the sight of Ink gently stroking PJ's cheek with PJ sleeping soundly in his arms. Ink perked up at my movement and I saw a smile play on his lips.

"Morning." He whispered, focusing his attention back on our son. I looked at PJ and gently set my hand on his cheek.

"Morning." I whispered back, gently stroking my son's cheek with my thumb. He stirred slightly at the touch before nuzzling into it.

"Nightmare." Ink muttered softly, explaining the presence of our child in our bed. I merely nodded.

"I know the feeling." I muttered. He hummed softly in response, still soothing PJ. After a few moments of the comfortable silence, he scooted closer to me and rested his head on the crook of my neck, PJ curled up between us. I gladly rest my head on his and wrapped my arms around them both. Ink let out a soft sigh before speaking.

"He was terrified, Error. He was so scared he could barely speak. All I could make out was something about some black cloud covering everyone and making them disappear," He whispered, starting to tremble, "Error, ever since we've had PJ we haven't been keeping an eye on the AU's as well as we used to. It's been five years since we had him and we've only gone out separately to figure out which ones had been infected…. How many have we lost since then, Error?" He asked, his voice cracking slightly. I could only stroke his back gently to offer him comfort as I thought about it.

We HAD been lacking in the "protecting the AU's" department and in all reality, I couldn't care less. I couldn't tell him that of course because it would break his heart, but it's just how I was. I didn't truly care about the AU's and when they were infected to the point of no return, I was glad to get rid of them. Obviously, Ink had a different opinion on the matter, thinking they could be saved and he was right to some extent. If he got there in time he could preserve what was broken. But ever since PJ came along he's become less concerned about the AU's and more concerned with him.

"37." I whispered, squeezing him lightly. His breath hitched and I felt little water pellets drip onto my neck.

Ink loved the AU's and his son equally. We both wanted what was best for PJ so we wanted to give it to him. All we wanted was for him to have a good life but if this kept up, he might not have a life at all.

"Ink…. If you want things to get better with the AU's you know that you're going to have to go out more. I can't use your brush. I can only destroy things. Only you can save them." I whispered, trying to soothe him. He sniffed and looked up at me teary eyed.

"Error he's only five, he needs me here." He argued. I pressed a kiss against his temple and held it there.

"Inky, I'm here too. I'm his father too. We've got our jobs to do. We can't completely neglect them just for PJ." I reasoned. He went silent and his eyes stared into mine for what seemed like ages before he nodded.

"I know…." He whispered. I hugged him and PJ close.

"Besides, when you are out, then I can get some quality time with him. You usually take all that." I chuckled. He let out a small giggle and I smiled.

"So from now on, let me be the father that you say I can be while you go out and saves the lives of hundreds…. After all, I can't destroy AU's if none are there." I joked, a smirk stretching over my lips. He laughed quietly and pecked a small kiss against my cheek, wiping away his tears with his free hand.

"Okay, okay…. You're right… I'll head out tomorrow, okay?" He said softly. I nodded and smiled with him.

"Sounds perfect." I whispered. I leaned in and kissed him gently before pulling back and smiling at him and PJ.

"I love you both." I whispered. He closed his eyes and i felt Pj cuddle closer to the both of us. Ink chuckled softly.

"And we love you too…." He whispered back, slowly falling asleep. I smiled at them before falling asleep beside them.

Talking always seems to help.

 **Gah, I haven't written in FOREVER and I apologize, but High School... Is High School. I hope that explains enough.**

 **Tell me what you thought of the chapter and give me some ideas on what should happen in the next one! Pardon the shortish chapter, as I said, High School.**

 **Stay Wicked!**


	27. How Do I Dad?

**Chapter 27: How Do I Dad?**

*ERROR'S P.O.V*

When I woke up, Ink was already gone. I could see a small note on the bedside table that read, "I went patrolling! Have fun with our son, Error 3 Love your one and only, Ink". I couldn't help but smile at his little note and perked up when I felt something move behind me. I looked over my shoulder and smiled at the sight of Paperjam curled up against me. He looked so calm and peaceful, curled up against me.

"Morning, kiddo." I whispered, pressing a kiss against his forehead before slipping out of bed and putting on a sweatshirt and shorts, yawning.

Wait, I never yawned.

I looked back and smiled, watching as PJ cracked open his eyes and looked up at me with a sleepy expression.

"Dad….? Where's Daddy?" He asked, looking up at me. I kneeled down and smiled, gently patting his head.

"Daddy had to go back to work today so he can save AU's." I calmly explained. His eyes widened and he gasped.

"Daddy's a superhero?!" He squeaked, his eyes filled with wonder. I snorted back a laugh and smiled at the innocence of our son.

"Yes. In a way, Daddy is a superhero." I chuckled.

"Does that mean you're a superhero too?" He asked, scooting closer. I let out a small hum and smirked.

"I'm the best superhero," I responded, "Your Daddy sure thinks so." I smiled as he let out a small giggle, looking up at me. I chuckled and ruffled his skull before standing up.

"Alright kid, you're up, I'm up… Your Daddy's not home to set boundaries… What do you want to do?" I asked. His eyes lit up and he stood up, smiling brightly.

"Can we go make breakfast?" He squeaked out. I smiled and nodded.

"Mm hmm. Today is just you and me, PJ. We can do whatever we want as long as we don't burn the house down." I said, walking out of the bedroom and down the stairs towards the kitchen. I heard the little pitter-patter of his feet on the floor as he skipped along after me, his giggle sounding throughout the house.

"Really?" He asked, tugging on my arm. I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah! What could go wrong?" I chuckled. He skipped ahead of me and into the kitchen, pulling up a chair and standing on it so he could reach the counter.

"Can we make pancakes?" He asked, looking up at me with a hopeful expression, bouncing slightly. I pulled out a cookbook and plopped it in front of him.

"Choose a recipe and I'll get the ingredients." I chuckled. He looked down at the book and turned the pages before smiling.

"This is the pancake one! It has a picture of pancakes on the page." He said, pointing at the picture in the corner. I patted his head.

"Good, now you tell me what we need to make this." I said. He stared at the page with a look of pure concentration and I watched as his expression turned from excited, to confused, to upset and then defeated before he turned to face me with a small frown.

"Dad, I can't read it…" He whispered. I looked down at him before I groaned and facepalmed.

I was probably the worst dad to forget his only son was five and had only read a few picture books with Ink as a bedtime story. Yeah, we tried to teach him but he would always end up distracted and try to make up his own story which seemed to improve is speaking a lot more than his reading. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a soft whimper and I looked over to see my son staring at me, teary eyed. I panicked and touched his shoulder.

"N-No! Don't be sad! It's okay! How about I read off the ingredients and you grab the stuff?" I blurted out quickly.

I wasn't good with crying people to begin with, I didn't need my son to start crying without Ink here.

He looked up and sniffed, wiping away his oncoming tears and slowly smiling.

"Okay." He smiled and walked over to the pantry and I began reading off ingredients. He grabbed something for everything I said and we began to put the ingredients together just like the book said.

"Daddy my arm's tired, can you stir the batter now?" He whined after a good ten minutes of mixing. I looked at the batter and sighed.

"PJ, you know I don't exactly make things very well." I said, taking the spoon from him. His eyes watered and his lower lip puffed out.

"But you said you'd help!" He said. I groaned and began mixing the batter with a lack of enthusiasm.

"Fine, but only because your eyes and even worse than your Daddy's when you're begging." I snorted out. He only giggled and grabbed a juice box out of the fridge and began sipping on it in content, making me chuckle slightly.

He never ceased to get his way now did he?

I sighed and set the bowl of batter down on the counter.

"Alright now how do we make pancakes?" I asked him. He looked up at me.

"Umm…. I don't really know…. I watched Daddy a few times but I don't get it. He puts the batter onto a pan and he flips it over when one side is done." He said, looking up at me. I nodded and set a pan on the stove, turning it on and pouring some batter into the pan.

"Like that?" I asked, looking over at him. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Just like that!" He cheered. I smiled and we watched the pan for a while until little bubbles popped up on the side of the pancake.

"Is it supposed to do that?" PJ asked, tilting his head slightly, his eyes not leaving the pan. I looked over at him and shrugged.

"I think so. I think it means that they're done." I suggested/ His shook his head and pointed.

"N-No! Is it supposed to do THAT?" He asked again, this time a bit more frantically and pointing at the pan. I looked and I froze seeing the batter swell into a huge bubble and pouring off the sides and making an awful hissing sound as it hit the burning surface. I yelped and picked up PJ running to the other side of the room and ducking under the counter just in time to hear a loud pop and the sound od something splattering all over the walls. After a few minutes of silence I peeked over and looked at the mess we made, slightly proud.

"Huh. Would you look at that." I said, nodding. PJ looked up and gasped.

"Daddy's not gonna be happy…." He whispered. My eyes widened.

"Oh shit…." I mumbled, running over and turning off the stove, swatting at the bits of pancake that caught on fire. PJ ran over beside me and yelped, slipping on a bit of batter on the floor and crashing into me, making me fall over.

"PAPERJAM!" I yelled, falling on my back. I felt something gooey fall on my head and I sat up to see bit of pancake batter blocking my view from my son, who had his hands over his mouth in shock. I looked around a final time and sighed, slowly letting out a chuckle.

"Your Daddy's gonna be so mad at me." I laughed, slowly lying on my back and laughing at our failure.

"Yeah, he is." PJ whispered, slowly starting giggling with me. Slowly but surely the house was filled with PJ and I's laughter as we sat on the floor of our messy kitchen. I stopped after a few minutes of this and I looked over at PJ, who was still trying to stifle his giggles, which only made me smile more. I loved this kid and if a big mess with his father made him happy then I'd do it all over again. He smiled at me and I reached over, ruffling his forehead.

"Well, maybe we should try and clean up a bit before dad gets home, huh?" I asked. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah…. And Dad?" He said softly, looking up at me.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked, resting my hand on his head. He smiled and nuzzled against my hand.

"This was the best day ever. Don't tell Daddy!" He whispered, giggling softly. I felt my cheeks warm and a large grin spread over my face.

"I would never. After all, what are superheroes for?"

 **BOOM! Guess who's back biatches? ME!**

 **So, we've got a new trimester and my classes are MUCH more easy going and I have more time to write this story here! So, I hope you enjoy!**

 **Leave a review on what you thought about this story and tell me about what could happen next for some suggestions!**

 **Stay Wicked!**


End file.
